


Hold Us In Between

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Breeding kink if you squint, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of Parent Death, Rimming, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Gwilym is the prince of Rhye. His father, Brian, is ready to step down as king. Gwilym has been preparing his entire life to be the next king. The only thing he is missing is a Queen.Potential spouses for Gwilym are coming from all over to attend a ball where the sole purpose is for Gwil to hopefully fall in love with one.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Comments: 132
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update the tags as the story goes (and the rating)
> 
> I have not given my consent for this work to be post in any unofficial apps. [DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION]

Gwilym woke up before he needed to, which had become a habit in recent days. Accompanying his early rising was always an instant feeling of nervousness. He could never pinpoint what was causing the nerves. There was an ever growing list of possibilities. His father was ready to step down as king. This should be the most likely of candidates for Gwilym’s sense of dread, but Gwilym’s entire life had been building for this moment. Another possibility was there were whisperings amongst the castle staff that the villages had signs of ogres nearby. Gwilym had never seen an ogre. He had trained with soldiers and knights growing up. He doubted he would be allowed to fight one, or even get close enough to see one if the ogres were ever spotted and a fight ensued.

The most likely cause had approached much quicker than Gwilym thought it would. A giant fancy ball. The ball itself wasn’t the root of Gwilym’s anxiety. It was the purpose of the ball that made Gwilym want to pull his blankets over his head and never come out. Gwilym was expected to pick a wife at the ball, his Queen. Princesses, and their courts, were traveling in from abroad to introduce themselves with the hope of winning his affection. 

At nearly 28, Gwilym really should have already found his spouse. Or he felt like he should have. His father never pressured him though. Gwilym just knew the kingdom was ready for a new queen. His mother had passed away when Gwilym was very young. He knew everyone missed her almost as much as his father, sister, and himself.

All the princesses Gwilym had met were very nice and friendly, but that’s all he could picture. Friendship. He didn’t feel anything more for them. He couldn’t feel the love he remembered seeing in his parents eyes when they looked at each other, or feel like finding an excuse to touch them. His parents were almost always connected. Their hands gentle resting on the other if not wound together. They would lean against one another while standing together. Gwilym would still see his father smile, but it was missing that sparkle that he remembered seeing when he’d look at Gwilym’s mother. That is what Gwilym was looking for but couldn’t find. 

A different bring light suddenly shone in Gwilym’s eyes when his best friend yanked back the window dressings.

Joseph sounded far too cheerful for the early hour, “Up you lazy prince.”

Gwilym turns over and mumbling into his pillow, “should never have made you my Lord of the Bedchamber.” Joseph pulls open the coverings for the other window. “Worst decision I’ve ever made.”

Joseph laughs, “as though you had a choice about that. Our mothers decided that when you were born. I’ve got your breakfast. Brought mine as well. You father is expecting you for the morning meeting with chamberlain. Get up or I’ll pull your bed covers back next.”

Gwilym rubs his hands over his face and flipped back his bed covers. Joseph walks over with Gwilym’s robe, holding it open for him to put on. Gwilym tightens it around him before walking over to the table by the windows where Joseph has their breakfasts. 

Joseph looked out the window and settles into his chair, “I can see some tents outside the castle walls. Are you getting excited for the ball?”

Gwilym took a sip from his drink, swallows, then sighs, “maybe.”

Joseph wiggled his eyebrows, “maybe you’ll finally get to kiss someone.”

Gwilym huffs indignantly, “I have…. What..”

Joseph laughed, moving his head so his ear was closer to Gwilym, “what was that? You HAVE kissed someone? Who? When was this?”

Gwilym turns over his fork, “I…” He looks up at Joseph, who looks far too amused about this. Gwilym scowls at him, “I AM YOUR PRINCE!”

Joseph just laughs harder, “you’re also my best friend. Do you know how to kiss someone?”

Gwilym coughs and shifts in his chair, “I’ve seen people kiss.”

Joseph’s tone is very dry, “your future queen is very lucky.”

Gwilym rolls his eyes. He picks off a piece of his bread up and throws it at Joseph’s face. It then falls on the floor. “Pick that up.” He smirks at Joseph.

Joseph rolls his eyes, “Yes, my liege.” Gwilym laughs as he starts eating his breakfast.

As they are finishing their breakfast, Gwilym’s younger sister Lousia comes in and flops down on the bed. She rolls onto her back, covering her eyes with her arm, “it’s too early to be a princess.”

Gwilym twists in his chair, reaching out to shake her foot, “sorry to break it to you sister, but that doesn’t really change based upon the time of day.”

Lousia rolls onto her side so she can look at Gwilym, “Could you please change that for me when you’re king?”

Gwilym laughs, “I’ll see what I can do for my favorite sister.”

Lousia shakes her head, “that sounds nice, but I am your only sister. Unless the princess you find has a sister, I will remain your only sister.” Lousia sits up, “oh, that would be nice though. Then it would be as though I have two sisters.”

Gwilym shrugs, “I have to find a princess first.”

Joseph interjects, “they could also have a brother.”

Lousia shifts so her legs hang off the edge of the bed as she hugs the bedpost at the foot of the bed. She looks over at Joseph, “well, if they do, the brother has to be better than you, Joe!”

Joe scoffs, “hey!”

Gwilym chuckles, “I’m sure they are loads better than Joe.”

Joe mumbles mostly to himself, “I’m glad I’m not your real brother.”

Lousia squeals, clapping her hands together, “I am so excited. I tried my dress on for the ball yesterday. It’s GORGEOUS.” She smiles over at Gwilym, “I’m going to end up married before you.”

It’s Gwilym’s turn to scoff, “hey!”

Joe gets a huge smile on his face, “I like when I’m not getting picked on.”

Lousia smirks, “you’re so picky. You’re never going to find someone.”

Gwilym looks down at the table, “I would like to love the person I marry.”

“I was not aware we have that luxury.” Lousia slides off the bed, walking over to give Gwilym and Joe each a cheek kiss before leaving the room. 

A member of the king’s guard passes Lousia as she walks out of the room to let Gwilym know the king is ready for him.

Joe rubs his hands together, “I’ll get everything ready for when you’re done.”

++++++++

Gwilym walks into his father’s cambers. His father, Brian, is sitting at the head of the table with the chamberlain to his right. The chamberlain stands and bows his head to Gwilym. Brian breaks into a large smile and stands with his arms out when he sees Gwilym. 

“Gwil, my boy! Good morning.” Brian squeezes Gwil in a tight hug as he presses a kiss to temple. “How are you this morning?”

Gwil smiles at his father, “I am well, thank you. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”

Brian claps him on the shoulder, “not at all.” He gestures for him to sit. Gwil looks at the chamberlain, James as he sits. James’ facial expression looks grim. Gwil worries he did keep them waiting. However, when he starts talking, Gwil realized he might not be the cause.

James pulls a scroll from his pocket, “Subjects on the eastern edge of the kingdom have reported signs of ogres around their land.The soldiers patrolling the Mirror Mountains have seen them outside of their caves. The colony seems to be more active than normal. The soldiers are watching to make sure they don’t come down and disturb the subjects or our visitors for the ball. We could have additional patrols if you would like.” Brian nods in approval. James pulls another scroll out. “I have the word of the Masters of Ceremonies that everything is ready for the arrival of the visiting royals. The royal family from Lis is expected early tomorrow.” James looks over at Gwil. Gwil gives him a polite smile. James has made it obvious in the past Gwilym marrying the princess from Lis would be the best political match.

Brian puts his hand on top of Gwil’s, “Are you excited for the ball?”

Gwil can’t help smiling at how delighted his dad sounds, “I think so. I am nervous though.”

Brian pats his hand, “I have confidence you’ll find someone.”

Gwil bites the inside of his lip, “I just want to make you proud.” Gwil worries that yet again he’ll meet the princesses and duchesses coming and fail to make a connection. This time it could be multiple ladies he doesn’t feel anything for all in one night.

Brian picks up Gwil’s hand in both of his, turning his body to look at his son, “you already have. I just want you to be happy as well.”

Gwil sighs, “I don’t think I’ll be as good of a king as you are.”

Brian smiles, “I completely disagree with you. I believe you’ll be better. I know you are worried though, that is why I am putting you on the throne while I’m still around. I can help.”

Gwil smiles fondly at his dad, “thank you. I appreciate it. Are you sure I am ready?”

“Yes, son. You are.” Brian looks over at James, “James here agrees you’re ready.” James smiles and nods. Brian looks back at Gwil, “Even if you don’t find a spouse, you are ready. I just wish you can find someone to love.”

“Thank you, father.” Gwil looks between the two men. They both look more confident in the ball being a way for Gwil to find a spouse than he feels about it. Gwil wrings his hands together as the chamberlain tells them about the harvests, read correspondence from other kingdoms, and other updates for the day. Brian dismisses them both after about half an hour. As Gwilym gets to the door, his father calls out.

“Gwil, dear.”

Gwil turns around, “yes.”

Brian gives him a knowing smile, “please don’t let Joseph get you into too much trouble today.”

Gwil’s mouth hangs open for a second too long. He knows his dad knows they are planning something for sure now based on his reaction. Gwil gives him a tight lipped smile and exits the chambers. He almost runs directly into Joe, who is waiting for him right outside the door.

Joe bounces on his toes excitedly. He whispers, “are you ready to find the ogres? I got some clothing to help sneak you out.”

Gwil looks around to make sure no one is around. He smiles at Joe, matching his whisper, “yes. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another short chapter. They SHOULD start getting a little longer now that Gwil and Ben had met.

Ben rolled over and was surprised to see the tent open already. Since they rode so far the previous day and were so far ahead of the rest of their party, Ben assumed Rami would be awake after him. Ben pulled on his boots to join Rami outside. He brought his bow and arrow quiver just in case.

They had set up their tent on the very edge of the forest that lead up to a lake. In the early morning hours, the lake appeared to be steaming. Ben sees Rami at the water’s edge re-igniting their fire from the night before. Ben rests his weapon against a large fallen tree trunk they had built their fire next to and sits down next to Rami.

Ben looks over at Rami, who’s eyes look sleepy, “why are you already awake? We’ve arrived a full day ahead of everyone else.”

Rami looks into the forest, “couldn’t sleep. I keep hearing noises in the woods. Something is in there.”

Ben chuckled, “there are probably lots of animals that live there.”

“No.” Rami shook his head, “there’s something sinister.”

Ben looked into the trees as well, pulling his bow closer to him, “do you want to rest? I’ll keep watch.”

Rami stoked the fire that was now large enough for them to cook some breakfast over, “not now. I’m awake.” Rami looked around, “it is beautiful here.” Rami pulls a loaf of bread from their food bag he brought down with him. He hands part to Ben.

Ben nods, “thank you. It is lovely. The stories of the mountains don’t do them justice. I wish I could have brought my paints along.”

Rami started sharpening the end of a branch with his knife, “maybe the prince will like Rory and we’ll be here awhile. You could find some.”

Ben scoffs, “every prince loves Rory. Problem is she never likes anyone back.”

Rami smirks, “pretty sure I know why.”

Ben took a bite of the bread and nodded while he chewed. “Yes, I know why as well. Maybe this prince will turn her head though.”

Rami, satisfied with how sharp the branch is, spears some of the meat they brought with them. He pushes the end of the branch into the sand so they don’t have to hold it. He turned to face Ben, “what has your father told you about the family?”

Ben shrugged, “just that the king was very good looking and clever when they met in their youth.”

Rami clutches his chest while he laughs, “of course that was his takeaway. Since we aren’t expected till tomorrow, I’m going to swim after we eat. The water is warm.” Rami gestures out over the water, “I thought that was fog but it’s actually steam.” 

Ben smiles, thinking how wonderful it must be to have a warm lake for swimming in the autumn, “I’ll watch you. Just in case you are correct about something sinister lurking nearby.”

++++++++

Joe leads the way down a passage hidden in the nook for a statue of Gwil’s great-grandfather. They go down some stairs with a locked door at the bottom. Joe pulls a long thin blade from his boot, inserting the end into the lock. After a few moments of Joe twisting the blade, the lock pops open, much to Gwil’s surprise.

Gwil whispers as he pulls the door shut behind them, “where did you learn to do that?”

Joe looks around a corner to make sure no one is there, “Lousia.”

Gwil is too surprised to move. Joe turns around and pulls him along. Gwil almost runs into Joe, who he didn’t notice has stopped at the next door. This one Joe has a key for.

Gwil leans against the wall, “why does my sister know how to pick locks?”

Joe shrugged, “said she gets bored.” Joe leads the way through the door. They were now outside the castle gates. Gwil instantly recognizes the forest that lies to the east of the castle by the white bark on the trees. They usually only grew higher in the mountains, but Gwil’s grandmother had always liked this type of tree so his grandfather had some brought down for her. His sister and he would come down as children to play with the seeds. They have little wings on them and Lousia was convinced they were fairy trees. Lousia thought the seed wings looked like they should belong to fairies. Their mother had told them the trees that fairies live in were different, or at least the fairy that lived in the Dark Forest in the western part of the kingdom was different. It was one of Gwil’s favorite stories his mother would tell him. She told him of the large trees forming a circle, and of the branches that grew outwards and then towards the ground, forming a house in the middle for the Great Fairy to live in at the center. She said how the leaves were always yellow because that was the fairy’s favorite color. She told him how the Great Fairy could grant wishes to those that found him. She would then ask Gwil and Lousia what they would wish for. Gwil always had silly answers like a new horse or sword, or extra dessert when he wanted to make his mother laugh. Lousia always wanted a unicorn. Whenever they would ask their mother what she wanted, she said as long as her children were happy, she didn’t need to see the Great Fairy. 

After she died, Gwil spent many nights trying to escape the castle and find the Great Fairy. His new wish would be to bring his mother back. The castle guards usually caught him before he’d even get out of the castle. They would always take him back to his room. After Gwil actually made it outside the castle walls, they brought him to his father, crying. Gwil explained to his father why he was trying to escape. The king cried along with him, explaining no amount of magic could bring her back. If it could, King Brian said he would take Gwilym himself. After that night, Gwilym promised to stop trying to escape into the Dark Forest. 

However, Gwilym thought he might be breaking that promise now. Gwil justified it because he wasn’t going into the dark forest. Gwil tried not to think how where he and Joe were going was potentially just as dangerous. 

Joe lead Gwil along the curve of the castle’s outer walls, staying as close as possible so the guards walking along the ramparts didn’t see them. 

Joe looks up for guards. He didn’t see any so he pulled the sack off his shoulder. He pulls out two cloaks and handed one to Gwil before pulling his own on. He checked again for guards, then ran for the tree line. Gwil quickly follows him. 

Gwil stops in his tracks when he sees his horse tied to a tree. He points at the horse, “Joe. This is my horse.”

Joe knit his brows together, confused why Gwil was pointing that out, “yes. I got it ready for you.”

Gwil tilts his head at Joe. He holds up the cloak, “this cloak shows my face.”

Joe pulls up the hood of his cloak, “yeah, but it’s less obvious when you pull up the hood.”

Gwil glares at Joe, “I am the PRINCE, on MY horse, and you think a hood is going to hide that it’s me?”

Joe scoffed, “no one knows you’re missing, the horse master was there. I couldn’t steal other ones. This is the only saddle built for your long legs.” Joe folds his arms across his chest, “or did you want me to steal the KINGS?”

Gwil whispered, “we need to stop yelling.” Gwil untied the reigns from the tree, shaking his head, “this is the stupidest thing we’ve ever done.”

Joe laughed, “that’s hardly true. Remember when I convinced you that you could fly when we were 8?”

Gwil chuckles, “this is the second stupidest thing we’ve done.”

Joe walks around the tree, coming back with his and Gwil’s swords. “I brought weapons. Let’s call it the third stupidest thing.”

Gwil and Joe ride on the pathway through the forest to get to the water’s edge. Joe thought they should follow the beach up to the edge of the mountains. He thought there shouldn’t be people in the lake since the air is cool, despite the warm water. 

Gwil hears splashing as they approach a clearing. He held out his arm to stop Joe. Gwil pulls the hood of his cloak back up. Gwil dismounts and ties his horse to a tree. Joe does the same. They slowly walk into the clearing. Gwil hears a wonderful lighthearted laugh. He peers around a tall bush to see a pair of broad shoulders shaking with laughter below a head of soft blond curls belonging to a man standing a few inches into the water. He has his pants rolled up so they don’t get wet, but he isn’t wearing anything else. The blond man runs his hand through his hair. Gwil gets distracted by Joe making a soft groaning noise next to him. He looks at Joe, who is looking to the left of the blond. Gwil then sees there is another man in the water, with black, shorter tight curls and olive-skin. This man is emerging from the water in just his undergarments. 

Gwil starts to walk out past the bush to talk to them. He doesn’t recognize either of them from the kingdom. They both look fit enough to have been training to fight most of their lives. Joe reaches out to stop him. Gwil and Joe have a silent argument, till Gwil pulls his elbow from Joe’s hand and walks out to the two men. Joe quickly walks so he’s slightly in front of Gwil, trying to casually rest his hand on his sword, just in case. 

Before Gwil can say anything to the men, the horses are neighing loudly. The blond man turns around at the noise. He looks slightly surprised to see Gwil and Joe, but then he looks past them, eyes growing larger.

Gwil doesn’t think he’s ever seen that color of green in someone’s eyes before. He coughs roughly, “what are…”

The blond holds a finger up to his lips as he slowly walks towards the fire. His eyes don’t stop looking over Gwil’s shoulder as he reaches for his bow and arrows.

Gwil is shocked, he puts his hand on his sword, “there is no need.”

The blond hisses, “don’t move or speak.” He notches an arrow and sudden raises his arms, shooting right over Gwil’s shoulder. Gwil feels the air from it against his cheek. Gwil turns around, and jumps back suddenly. He sees an ogre falling to the ground with an arrow in his eye. If not for the quick action of the blond, Gwil would likely be dead now. The ogre had been close enough.

Gwil turns back to him, “you saved my life.” 

Both the blond and dark haired man walk past Joe and Gwil, looking into the forest. The horses seem calm now. 

The dark haired man turns back to them, looking at them both up and down, then at the fallen ogre, “that looks like a young ogre. There will be more.” 

Joe starts pulling Gwil back to their horses, “We’ll go make sure the royal family knows.”

“Wait!” The dark haired man calls out, “We are on our way to the kingdom.”

Joe turns to look at him, “well, the front gates are just that way,” he points off to the right to a pathway.

The blond looks up at Gwil, “how are the royals?”

Gwil opens his mouth to speak, then closes it, looks at Joe, then mumbles, “yeah.. they.. they’re good.”

Joe laughs lightly at Gwil’s awkwardness, “they are incredibly kind. King Brian is beloved.” He looks at Gwil and smirks, “The prince is alright.” Gwil rolls his eyes. 

The dark haired man smiles at Joe, “I’m Rami, this is Ben. Maybe we’ll see you again.”

Joe’s cheeks redden, “nice to meet you. I’m Joseph. Or Joe. Joseph. This is my friend.” He pauses before saying Gwil’s name. Panicking, he just starts pushing Gwil towards their horses again, “nice to meet you.” Joe and Gwil untie their horse and mount them to ride back the way they came.

Rami looks over at Ben, confused.

Ben shrugs, and walks over to the ogre, “what do we do with this?”

Rami stands next to him, “perhaps those awkward handsome men will take care of it. They could come back themselves or tell someone at the castle.”

Ben raises his eyebrows at Rami.

Rami laughs, “or we can pack our stuff and go to the castle early to let them know.

Ben smiles, “better idea.” Ben walks to the fire to extinguish it as Rami starts taking down their tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it so far
> 
> It’s my first time trying an AU


	3. Chapter 3

Gwil lifts his chin so Joe can adjust his cravat, the last piece of his outfit for the evening. Gwil does like the color of blue it turned out to be, with the subtle embroidery of the same shade of dark teal, with almost a slight sheen to the thread. 

Joe tugs on the cravat one last time, “I like the choice of pink. It stands out nicely.” Joe takes a step back, “though I don’t know if anyone will notice with how good I look this evening.”

Gwil laughs, “I’ll make sure to stay far away from you all evening then.”

Joe smiles, “please do. I hate your company.” Joe hears the rattling of armor behind him. He turns around, bowing slightly when he sees King Brian entering the room with the guard.

Brian’s voice is more cheerful than normal, “I’ve come bearing a gift. Though it is already yours.” Brian holds up a simple gold coronet. “It’s been a while since you’ve had reason to wear this.”

Joe steps forward, holding out his hand to take it from him, “sir.”

Brian smiles and lightly pushes Joe’s hand away, “No, no. I want to do it.” Gwil smiles and slightly bends his knees so his father can place the coronet. 

Brian smirks at Gwil, “I should say you can’t come to the party since you snuck out of the castle, unaccompanied, and nearly died.” He dramatically sighs, “but that would negate the whole reason for it to take place.”

Gwil’s jaw dropped as he looks over at Joe who is suddenly very interested in the tapestry on the wall.

Brian chuckles, “I know everything, son.” He reaches up and straightens the coronet, “you look perfect.” He rests his hands on Gwil’s shoulders and admires the tunic, “this looks lovely on you. There is going to be a frenzy over you.”

Gwil ducks his head, blushing, “I doubt..”

Joe turns back towards the other two men, “oh, he’s right. Should we just give them all weapons and let them fight over him?”

Both Brian and Gwil stare at Joe, Gwil trying not to laugh while doing so. Brian shakes his head, “I think we’ll stick to the dance for now.” He looks back at Gwil, “I will do my best to dissuade Mr. Beach from arranging a political marriage for you this evening. I do want you to find love.”

Gwil feels a rush of fondness for his father, “Thank you. I will do my best to get to know the princesses.”

Brian claps Gwil’s shoulder, “let’s not keep them waiting. They might start Joseph’s idea on their own.” Brian winks over at Joe.

++++++++

Gwil shifts in his chair, smiling politely as the royal family from Brighton bows to his father before walking away from the dais. Gwil starts to look around to see if Joe and his sister are enjoying themselves when he hears the announcement that the royal family from Lis has arrived. Gwil’s immediately looks towards the top of the grand staircase. Lis has been their allies for nearly a century, an alliance that would be solidified by marriage. Gwil hears the Lord Chamberlain hum behind him where he is standing next to the king’s throne. 

Gwil knows he should be looking at the princess, but his eyes fall upon who appears to be the prince instead. It’s the man, Ben, that saved his life a few days earlier. Gwil sits up straighter when he realizes that Ben is already looking at him. Gwil looks over at his dad, who is nodding along while the Chamberlain whispers in his ear.

Gwil is very distracted by the arrival of Ben. Each time a new royal family approaches the dais, Gwil has to force himself to look in their direction instead of checking to see how close the family from Lis is.

Once they are next to approach, Gwil makes sure his focus is anywhere but on Ben. He wants to thank him again for saving his life but suddenly feels too nervous to even speak to him.

Gwil looks to the King of Lis as they approach. Gwil notices a mischievous twinkle in the king’s eye. The King slightly bows to King Brian, coming back up with a smirk on his face.

“You got old, Brian.” Gwil looks to his father who starts laughing immediately. 

Brian shakes his head, “yes, and yet you look exactly the same as 30 years ago Roger.”

King Roger laughs heartily, “I know you’re lying but I am going to pretend otherwise. Especially since you were not lying about the handsomeness of your son.” Roger nods towards Gwil, who returns the gesture. 

Brian looks proudly at Gwil, “I would never luer you here under false pretenses. Did you bring your daughter or did you just stop by to insult me?” 

Ben laughs and Gwil can’t help looking towards him. The noise is just as enchanting as when Gwil heard it at the lakefront. Ben looks back at Gwil with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Roger laughs as well as he steps to the side, “I did. I did. May I present Princess Rory.” 

Rory steps out from behind her father, smiling, and curtseys to Brian, and then Gwil. Gwil bows his head in return.

Brian smiled at her, “You have your mother’s smile. Last time I saw her, she was pregnant with you.” Rory smiles at him again.

“And this” Roger turns around, and pulls Ben forward, “is my son..”

Ben smiles as he bows towards Brian, but keeps his eyes on Gwil.

Gwil hopes his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel. He turns towards his father, “Father, this is who saved me from the ogre.”

Brian notices the redness of Gwil’s cheeks. He looks back at Ben, who still hasn’t stopped looking at Gwil. Brian smiles as he looks to Roger, whose mustache is mostly able to hide his smirk.

Brian tries to determine what is going on between the two princes, “ahhh. Well, thank you very much...” Brian trails off not knowing the young prince’s name.

Ben looks towards Brian, takes a step forward, and bows, “Ben, your majesty.”

“I could never thank you enough for saving dear Gwilym, Ben. Please accept any hospitality we can offer while you and your family are here.” Brian turns his attention back to Roger, “Roger, I look forward to speaking with you more later. Please help yourself to our food and wine. Dancing should commence soon.”

Roger laughs, “since you don’t have a queen, would you like me to start the first dance with you?”

Rory rolls her eyes, then addresses Brian, “your majesty, I would be honored to have the first dance instead of my” she looks back at her father, “please excuse me, ridiculous father.”

Brian chuckles, “thank you my dear, that is a much better offer.”

Roger turns to a man with him that has yet to be introduced, but has been standing behind them with an amused expression the whole time, “guess you are stuck with me, John.”

John grins as they all leave the dais, “I think I’ll survive anyways.”

As they walk off, Gwil notices a silver coronet hidden in John’s curls. He silently wonders who John is in the family. Perhaps he’s an uncle of Ben and Rory’s.

++++++++

  
  


Gwil has already danced with three different princesses and has yet to feel any sort of connection with them. The first spend the whole time telling Gwil what things she would change about the castle when she’s really only seen the outside and the ballroom, which was a stark contrast to the second who didn’t speak a word. The third princess had a lovely smile, but she and Gwil didn’t speak any of the same languages. After that dance, Gwil saw Joe talking with Princess Rory and who appeared to be Rami, the other man from the lake. He decides to walk over and join them. He smiles when he hears Joe laughing as he approaches. That smile morphs into a smirk when he notices Joe blushing.

Gwil makes eye contact with Princess Rory, who slightly curtsies, so he bows in return, “I hope you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Rory smiles, “I am, thank you. Although, I am currently enjoying myself at the discomfort at your friend Joseph right now. Please forgive me.”

Gwil chuckles, “I do that all the time. What did he do now?”

Joe huffs indignantly while Rami laughs hard. Rami claps Joe on the shoulder, “he was just telling us about how he mistook a donkey for a young horse when you were kids.”

Gwil laughs along with Rory and Rami, “that wasn’t your best moment.”

Joe crosses his arms across his chest, “I know how to ride a horse now.” He turned to Rami, “and I’ll have you know I actually got a decent distance on that donkey.”

Gwil tries to stifle his laughter, “yes, he made it until we ran into our mothers at the edge of field and made them both cry.” Gwil leaned towards Rory and spoke softly, “they were crying from laughing so hard.”

Rami sucked on his bottom lip, “I think if we end up staying long enough, you’ll have to prove your equine skills now.”

Joe blushes again, “I can do that.” Joe swallows hard, “you have not said yet, how are you... your role ...are you?’

Rami smiles and lets him off the hook, “I’m a knight in the king’s guard. I protect the prince.”

Gwil looked around to see where Ben was but could not find him, “but you aren’t by him or wearing armor?”

Rami raises an eyebrow, “are you planning on attacking him?”

Gwil stood up straighter and stammers a bit, “I.. no.. of course not. I was just curious.”

Rami smiles, “just teasing. As you saw when we first met, he hardly needs my protection.”

Gwil bit the inside of his lip while thinking about how swiftly Ben was able to shoot down the ogre, acting before Gwil even realized there was a threat. Joe interrupts Gwil’s thoughts

“Rami, that means you are good at fighting and stuff.”

Gwil looks at Joe curiously. He can tell by Joe’s clenched jaw and stiff shoulders that he’s trying not to cringe at himself. Rami doesn’t seem to notice Joe’s embarrassment and starts to politely answer him. Gwil turns to Rory to give Joe a chance to talk to Rami, “Princess Rory, would you like to dance?” 

Rory smiles, “that sounds lovely.” Gwil extends his hand towards her, which she accepts. She turns back to look at Rami and Joe, “perhaps Joseph will be able to compose himself better with less of an audience.”

Gwil smirks, “that is not likely, but hopefully so.” Gwil starts to lead Rory in a dance, “how did you enjoy traveling here?”

“I enjoyed the part over land.” Rory slightly grimaces at a memory, “water travel is not overly kind to me. It was worth it in the end. My father had told me how beautiful Rhye was and how much my mother enjoyed it here when they came here just after their wedding. I believe it was for the wedding of your parents. The unpleasant part was worth it. It is very lovely here.”

Gwil smiles, “thank you. I have always thought so. I am sorry about your mother.” 

Rory smiles sadly, “thank you. Yours as well.” Rory’s smile falls.

Gwil took a deep breath, “this took a dreadful turn. I apologize.”

Rory shook her head, “there’s nothing to apologize for. I brought her up. I am thankful I was able to get any time with her. I like to think I actually have somewhat of an advantage. I only know the good aspects of my mother, I did not know her long enough to have any bad memories and no one shares unfavorable memories of someone that has passed. I just remember the warm loving feeling she gave me. That is what I would like to pass along to any children I might have of my own. Give them as much love as I can in the time I am given with them.”

Gwil smiles fondly at Rory. He thinks how similar that seems to how his own mother chose to parent him and Lousia. He feels lucky he was able to get 11 years with his mother. He remembers what the chamberlain told him a few weeks ago about the family from Lis. The Queen died in childbirth with the prince. Rory and Ben look about the same age. Rory must have barely gotten any time with her mother. Gwil feels tears starting to form when he realises that Ben would not have gotten any. He feels the sudden urge to run and find the prince to give him a consoling hug. 

Gwil and Rory have a pleasant, less sad, conversation for the rest of the song. Gwil found himself enjoying spending time with her more than any of the other princesses he’s met, both tonight and previously in his life. He feels slightly guilty for getting distracted from their conversation when he sees Ben being handed wine by King Brian. 

The song ends and Rory takes a step back from Gwil to curtsy, ‘Thank you for the dance and conversation”

Gwil bows back, “the pleasure was all mine. Perhaps we can have another later.”

Rory's eyes widen in surprise, “I would like that as well.” 

Rory walks to go join her father and John. Gwil has still not been able to figure out who he is. He thinks that he may just ask Rory if they do dance again. Gwil sees that Ben is now standing alone, just observing the crowd. Gwil realizes that the pink of his cravat matches the pink of Ben’s own cravat and collar. Gwil slowly tries to make his way over to Ben. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t just go over to speak directly to him. Instead, he chats with members of the royal court, gradually getting closer to Ben. Gwil hopes Ben doesn’t move before he makes it to him. There was a knot in his stomach earlier when thought about hugging Ben. It wasn’t the usual one caused by his nerves. Gwil keeps looking to Ben out of the corner of his eye as he listens to a Duke from Brighton. 

Gwil turns his back towards were Ben has been when King Roger comes to speak with him. It seems Roger found the part of their trip on their ship much more enjoyable than Princess Rory did. King Roger smirks then leaves him to go find John.

Gwil is about to call after him to ask who John is when he feels a warm hand on his arm. Gwil looks to where the hand is then up into Ben’s eyes. Gwil takes in how bright and inviting they are. 

Ben smiles up at Gwil, “have you been trying to come talk to me all night?”

Gwil turns to face Ben more, “I... I was speaking with many people”

Ben softly laughs, “it seemed as though your path was towards me.” Ben licks his lips, “perhaps I was wrong. Are you enjoying your ball?”

Gwil nods, “it’s been a lovely evening so far. Have you danced?”

Ben looked Gwil up and down, “I may later.”

Gwil noticed there was one piece of hair on the right side of Ben’s face that is much curlier than the rest. He wondered if it was soft to the touch, would it feel different than the rest of his hair. Gwil looks back to Ben’s eyes, which seem to have been watching Gwil this entire time. 

Gwil smiles hesitantly, “how have you enjoyed your time in Rhye? Did you come earlier than the rest of your party?”

Ben shook his head, “once we landed on shore, Rami and I rode ahead. I had heard stories of the Mirror Mountains and wanted to see them for myself. Rami and I could travel faster on our own ahead of the rest. That’s when we found you.”

Gwil looked down towards the ground, “thank you again for saving my life. Though I think I could never really thank you enough.”

Ben bit his lip, his head tilts back slightly, “what are you going to do now that I’ve given you more days to live? How do you spend your time?”

Gwil wasn’t really sure what to say. Surely, as a prince, Ben knows what Gwil does. “I will spend my time learning to rule, training with the knights. Though your training seems to be a lot better than my own. I learn about our kingdom and our allies.”

Ben places his hand on Gwil’s arm again, “no. What do you like to do? How would you spend your time if you could do anything?”

“Oh!” Gwil is slightly taken aback by this. He thinks it might be the first time anyone has asked him something like this, “I like reading.”

Ben smiles brightly at Gwil, his eyes sparkling in the candle light. It reminds Gwil of the stars his father likes to take him to see.

Gwil swallows hard and continues, “I like riding my horse, just riding him around the water’s edge and fields, seeing the nature. My father taught me how to play the lyre. He is much better at it than I could ever be. I still enjoy it. I like sailing. I have a small sailboat I like to take out.”

Ben hums, “that sounds lovely. I’ve only been on our large ship.”

Gwil really wants to offer to take him out on the sailboat. The only way they could do that is if Rory, and by extension Ben, stayed. The only reason for them to stay was if Gwil extended an invitation to stay so they could get to know each other better. King Brian had told Gwil if thought he might see himself marrying someone, he should ask them to extend their trip and stay in the castle. Gwil decides not to ask Ben to go sailing quite yet. “What about you? How does the Prince of Lis spend his hours?”

Ben laughs softly. Gwil thinks that might be his new favorite sound. Ben smiles, “I also like a good horse ride. Was that your horse the day you snuck out of the castle?” Gwil nods. “She’s beautiful. I actually really like painting. I would like to spend more of my time painting.”

Gwil smiles broadly, “I would love to see one of your paintings. What do you like paint?”

“Landscapes are easiest, they don’t move.” Ben laughs to himself, “I’ve tried painting Rami but the man does not sit still.” Gwil laughs along with Ben. 

Gwil suddenly feels warm under Ben’s gaze. Ben reaches up to slightly adjust Gwil’s cravat, “I would wager you would make a good subject.”

Gwil is thankful for the sudden arrival of Joe and Rami. Gwil steps to the side to give room so they can be included in conversation. 

Joe nods at Gwil as he hands him a drink, “we just came from speaking with King Brian and King Roger. Gwil, they would like you to join them.”

Gwil smiles at Joe and Rami before turning to Ben, “thank you for the lovely conversation. I truly enjoyed it.” 

Ben smiles back, “as did I.”

Gwil glares at Joe, who appears to be trying not to laugh, before he leaves to find the kings.

++++++++

Joe follows Gwil into his room and relaxes in one of the chairs by the windows rather than attending to his duties as Lord of the Bedchamber right away. He doesn’t think Gwil seems in a rush to go to bed.

Gwil sighs as he takes off his coronet, “I have never thought of this as heavy before.” Gwil runs a hand through his hair, fluffing it.

Joe tries to read Gwil’s expression. He can’t tell how Gwil meant that. 

Gwil sits down in the other chair as though his limbs are heavy. He sighs, “I’ve extended an invitation to King Roger for their party to stay.”

Joe sits up excitedly, “really?”

Gwil nods while looking at his lap.

Joe’s face scrunches up, “why do you not seem more enthused?”

Gwil looks up at Joe, not speaking. He doesn’t know how to express how he’s feeling. He’s still unsure if he’s doing the right thing. He couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth at the ball. He was listening to his father and King Roger talk about times in their youth when they were both studying at the citadel at the same time. Gwil looked out over the ball. He could see Lousia and Rory laughing with Joe and Rami. Ben was standing with them, but looking at Gwil. Next thing Gwil knew, he was asking Roger if they would stay, much to his father’s delight.

Joe stood up, surprising Gwil, “do you need my assistance undressing? I need to take care of something.”

Gwil shook his head, smiling slightly, “you do realize you usually just sit here talking instead of actually assisting me, yes?”

Joe pouts slighty, “now I’m really not helping you.” Joe turned to leave as Gwil chuckled.

“Good night, Joe.”

Joe turned and dramatically bows, his head practically touching his knees, “your royal highness.”

Gwil is pulling back the bedcovers when he hears the lightest knock on the door. Assuming it’s Joe back from whatever he needed to take care of he calls out, “come in.” Gwil lets go of the covers and turns around. A surprised noise leaves his mouth.

“Ben, what you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the part I’ve had in mind since the beginning


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change.
> 
> Also, I have a biology degrees, not history, so this is not accurate probably at all. I’ve looked up a few words, but that’s it. I’m basically telling myself it’s my own universe so it doesn’t matter if it’s full of anachronisms. That being said, if something bothers you, let me know and I’ll try to correct it.

Gwilym sticks his head out of his bedroom door, looking up and down the hall. For the first time in his life that he could remember, there isn’t a guard there. He steps back and closes the door softly. He turns around to face Ben and runs a hand through his hair.

“How did you…” He whispers despite no one else being anywhere close enough to hear.

Ben bites his lip trying not to smile too much at how flustered Gwil seems. Ben responds with a simple “Joseph” as explanation. 

Gwil nods understandingly. He steps around Ben and leans against his bedpost. He looks to the door again. He knows he should take advantage of his time alone with Ben, get to know him, since it is unlikely to happen again. He can’t really believe it’s happening now. He wonders how Joe made it happen, and why Joe did. Gwil doesn’t really know what to do or say to Ben. Ben is just standing in front of him, watching him expectantly with a small smile on his beautiful lips. Gwil wonders for the first time in his life what a specific pair of lips would feel like against his own. Ben takes a step closer to Gwil. Gwil looks up into Ben’s eyes, swallows hard, “Thank you again for saving my life.” Gwil slightly grimaces at his own awkwardness.

Ben smiles, “I couldn’t let a prince die.”

“You didn’t know I was a prince.” Gwil looks over Ben and realizes he’s changed since the ball. Ben looked incredibly handsome in his white tunic with the pink collar, but standing here in his flowing shirt, he looks soft and relaxed. Gwil thinks he might prefer this look. 

Ben hesitates for a moment, unsure if he should respond how he wants to. He looks into Gwil’s dark blue eyes and decides to risk it, “I couldn’t let a handsome man die.”

Gwil feels his cheeks heat up, “You think I’m handsome?”

Ben huffs out a small laugh, “I do have eyes, yeah.”

Gwil looks down at Ben’s feet, “oh, thank you. You are as well.”

Ben takes a step closer to Gwil, “Do you like my sister?”

Gwil is surprised by this question. He hesitantly says, “she’s lovely.”

Ben scratches the back of his head, “are you going to marry her? You invited us to stay.”

Gwil sighs and scratches at his beard, “I don’t know what to do. I did enjoy her company. More than any other princess I’ve met. But…’ He looks up at Ben. He wants to finish that sentence. He wants to tell Ben ever since he first saw him, he just wants to be next to him, be able to touch him, hold him close. Gwil knows of men that have had dalliances with other men, but that’s not what Gwil imagines when he looks at Ben.

Ben steps so he’s directly in front of Gwil now. He smiles up at Gwil, “Did you know John and my father are married?”

Gwil’s mouth hangs open for a minute before he can gather his thoughts enough to ask, “what?”

Ben licks over his lips, “After my mother died, my father remarried who he fell in love with next. It just happened to be a man.”

Gwil could hardly believe what he was hearing, “were the subjects upset?”

Ben shrugged, “a few at first. Everyone loves my father, and they almost love John more, so not really anymore.”

“Do you like…” Gwil paused. He didn’t want to overthink why Ben was telling him this, and telling him now of all times.

Ben smiles, “like John? Yes, I love both my fathers.”

Gwil shakes his head quickly, “no. Do you...”

Ben smirks, “Do I like men?”

“Yes.” Gwil can barely hear his own voice.

Ben reaches out and rests his hand on Gwil’s forearm, “I like you.”

Gwil’s mouth forms a circle as he had to sit back on the edge of his bed. Ben steps forward into the space between Gwil’s knees. Gwil looks up at him. The piece of Ben’s hair that is curlier than the rest is hanging down in Ben’s face as he looks down at Gwil. 

“May I?” Gwil reaches up towards Ben’s face. Ben nods, so Gwil twirls the curl around his finger before pushing it back from Ben’s face, “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Ben smiles, leans down, and presses his lips softly against Gwil’s. Gwil makes a surprised noise so Ben pulls back. When Gwil’s lips follow, Ben smiles and leans in to kiss Gwil again. Ben can feel Gwil smiling against his mouth. 

When Ben pulls away the second time, Gwil runs his fingers over his own lips, “oh my.” Ben is about to step back from Gwil when he pushes up to meet Ben’s lips again. Ben reaches up and holds Gwil’s face. Gwil tightly grabs onto the front of Ben’s shirt as their mouths start moving with one another.

Gwil thinks it far to soon to stop kissing when Ben lightly bites Gwil’s bottom lip as he pulls away.

“Lay down on your bed.” Ben rubs his thumb over Gwil’s cheekbone. Gwil swallows hard and does as instructed. Ben crawls up onto the bed, crawling over Gwil, “Is this okay?”

Gwil’s voice is already a bit rough, “yes.” Gwil sits up and cups Ben’s face with one hand, guiding him into another kiss. Gwil falls back onto the pillow. Ben lays down on top of Gwil, kissing along his jaw to below his ear. Gwil softly moans as Ben sucks on his neck. Ben playfully nudges Gwil’s face to the side so he has better access to kiss down to his collarbone. 

Ben reaches up to untie the top of Gwil’s shirt, exposing more skin for him to kiss. Gwil runs his hands though Ben’s hair as he presses kisses against Gwil’s chest. Gwil moves his hands to Ben‘s sides, pulling at the fabric of his shirt till it’s untucked and Gwil can rest his hands on Ben’s bare skin. Ben reaches back over his shoulders and just pulls his shirt off completely. 

Gwil glups as he takes in Ben’s bare chest. 

Ben smirks and pulls on Gwil’s shirt, “sit up.” Ben moves Gwil’s arms so they are straight up then removes Gwil’s shirt. Ben smiles, “so handsome.”

Gwil wraps his arms around Ben and pulls them both back onto the bed. Ben laughs lightly till Gwil cuts it off with more kissing.

Ben can feel Gwil’s growing erection between them. Ben ruts his hips against Gwil, smiling at the moan this pulls from Gwil’s mouth. 

Ben pulls his hips up so he can reach between them to untie Gwil’s pants. Gwil whines when Ben stops kissing him and starts to move down the bed. Ben hooks his fingers in Gwil’s pants and braies, “is this alright?” Ben chuckles at how enthusiastically Gwil nods his head. Gwil lifts his hips from the bed to make it easier for Ben to pull them down.

Ben is pleasantly surprised to see that Gwil is already fully hard and leaking at the tip. 

Gwil whimpers loudly when Ben wraps his hand around his cock. Gwil reaches down to run his fingers through Ben’s hair. Ben turns his head to kiss Gwil’s palm. Ben shifts so he can kiss Gwil’s hip as he starts to pump his hand. Gwil is already slightly thrusting upward as Ben kisses his way closer and closer to Gwil’s cock. 

Ben looks up to watch Gwil’s face as he runs his tongue over the tip.

“Ooohhh Ben.” Gwil tightly grabs onto the bed as Ben takes his cock into his mouth. Gwil feels warm all over as he watches Ben’s head bob up and down. He reaches down to run his fingers against Ben’s hollowed cheeks. Ben smiles as well as he can before taking even more of Gwil’s dick into his mouth. 

Soft moans, the sound of Ben’s mouth on him, and his own voice chanting Ben’s name is all Gwil can hear. He doesn’t want this to end, but Gwil can feel his orgasm building quickly. He taps on Ben’s shoulder to warn him. Ben does the opposite of what Gwil expected and takes even more into his mouth. Gwil feels the head of his cock rubbing against the back of Ben’s throat before he comes.

Gwil is panting hard while Ben wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Ben kisses his way back up Gwil. Gwil has barely caught his breath, but grabs Ben’s face to pull him into a searing kiss. 

Ben moans in surprise as he lays down against Gwil’s chest. Gwil wraps his arms around Ben as the pace of their kissing slows.

Gwil’s arms tighten around Ben suddenly, and Gwil flips Ben onto his back. Gwil pulls again from Ben’s lips, “that was… you are perfect.” Gwil kisses Ben softly, “do you want me to do the same for you?”

Ben licks his lips, “I have a better idea.” He pushes against Gwil’s chest. Gwil falls to his side and Ben kicks his legs off the side of the bed. Ben stands and picks up his shirt, putting it back on. 

Gwil sits up confused why Ben is leaving. Ben smiles and steps back towards the bed, leaning forward to kiss Gwil, “trust me. Be right back.”

Gwil gets under the bedcovers while he waits for Ben to return. It doesn’t take long before Ben is back. Gwil wonders if he ran. 

Ben tosses a small blue bottle onto the bed before removing all of his clothes. Gwil picks up the bottle to examine it. 

Ben sits next to Gwil on the bed, facing him. He takes the bottle from Gwil, “Our royal alchemist makes this for my dad and John. I stole some. May I have your hand?”

Gwil holds his hand out for Ben. Ben folds closed all but one of Gwil’s fingers. Ben takes the cork out of the bottle with his teeth and pour some one Gwil’s finger. Ben spreads the substance to coat Gwil’s finger. 

Gwil presses his thumb against his forefinger to feel the texture, “slippery.”

Ben laughs a little, “yeah.”

Gwil smiles and leans forward to kiss Ben, happy that he can do that now,

Ben breaks the kiss, “now I want to push this finger into me.”

Gwil’s mouth falls open, “what?”

Ben kisses Gwil softly, “trust me.” Gwil still looks unsure. Ben picks the bottle up again, “here let me show you.” Ben coats his own finger and turns his back to Gwil. Ben looks over his shoulder to watch Gwil. Ben presses a slick finger into himself, smiling as Gwil blushes. Ben curls his finger as he pulls it most of the way out and then pushes back in, watching Gwil’s reaction the whole time. 

Gwil shifts so he’s on his knees behind Ben. Ben looks up at him. Gwil leans forward to kiss Ben. Ben moans softly against Gwil’s mouth. 

Gwil grabs Ben’s wrist, “may I try?” Ben bites his lip and nods. Gwil puts more of the slick liquid on his finger. 

Ben moves to his hands and knees. Gwil sits behind Ben, resting a hand on Ben’s hip. Gwil rubs his finger against Ben before slowly pressing it all the way into Ben. Ben groans loudly.

Gwil immediately pulls his finger and hand away from Ben, “Oh! Did I hurt you? Did I do it wrong?”

Ben looks back at Gwil, “no! God no, Gwil!” Gwil smiles at the casual use of his nickname that only his family uses. “It feels great. That was a good noise. You hit a good spot with that long finger of yours.”

Gwil sighs in relief, “good. I couldn’t stand it if I hurt you somehow.”

Ben smiles softly at Gwil, “you aren’t hurting me, Gwil. I want you to do this.” Ben turns around and shakes his hips at Gwil. 

Gwil laughs and sits back up, resuming his ministrations on Ben. After a few moments, Ben requests a second finger. Gwil smiles at the whimper Ben makes as he pushes in a second finger. Ben grabs onto the bed as Gwil starts pumping his fingers faster.

Ben whines, “third finger please.” Gwil complies quickly. Ben starts moving back and moaning against Gwil’s fingers. Gwil picks up his pace.

Ben moans, “Gwil… Gwill… I need you…please. Please put some on your cock and then put it in me.”

Gwil slows his hand. He can feel the heat under his skin making him red with embarrassment. 

Ben notices something is wrong and looks back at Gwil. Ben pull himself off Gwil’s fingers and turns around to face Gwil. He cups Gwil’s face in his hands.

Gwil can barely look Ben in the eyes, feeling suddenly shy, “I’ve never…”

Ben kisses Gwil softly, “we don’t have to.” He kisses Gwil again. “We can just kiss. Or talk.”

Gwil smiles gratefully and kisses Ben again, “no. Well, I thoroughly enjoy kissing you… I would… May we?” 

Ben nods, “lay down, love.”

Gwil lays down while Ben picks up the blue bottle. He pours more in his hand then wraps that hand around Gwil’s cock. Ben smiles, watching Gwil’s eyes flutter closed. 

Ben straddles Gwil hips, holding Gwil’s cock against his entrance before slowly lowering himself, relishing on how good the stretch feels.

Gwil moans loudly as Ben settles on him. Gwil rubs his hands up and down Ben’s thighs. 

Ben reaches forward to brush hair off Gwil’s forehead, and leans down to kiss him, “does it feel good?”

Gwil is already breathing heavy, “feels warm. Amazing. Tight.”

Ben chuckles softly. He kisses Gwil slowly, giving both him and Gwil a moment to adjust. Ben kisses Gwil’s forehead, “I’m going to move now.” 

Ben sits up. He uses his legs to slowly move up and down Gwil’s shaft. Gwil almost immediately sits up and pulls Ben against him. Ben wraps his arms around Gwil. Gwil nuzzles his face into Ben’s neck. Ben picks up the pace, moaning when Gwil starts thrusting up into him. 

Ben’s cock is harder than it’s ever been, rubbing between their abs as they grind together. Ben wants to reach between them to touch himself, but Gwil is holding onto him too tightly.

Gwil is also hitting Ben in the perfect spot. Ben’s head falls back in pleasure as Gwil starts moving quicker. Ben thinks maybe he can come from just this. 

Ben thinks maybe Gwil is going to come again when Gwil loosens his arms. Surprisingly Gwil reaches between them, wrapping his hand around Ben’s cock. Ben moans and looks down to watch. Ben only lasts a few pumps, spilling onto Gwil’s hand. Ben tightens around Gwil’s cock as he comes, causing Gwil to come for the second time. 

Ben pulls himself off Gwil and falls onto the bed. Gwil chuckles and lays down facing Ben. Gwil reaches out and pushes Ben’s hair from his face. 

Ben smiled sleepily, “that was great.”

Gwil blushes, “really?”

Ben moves forward, gently pushing Gwil onto his back, and rests against his chest, “Yes. Really.” Ben sighed slightly, “give me a moment and I’ll leave.’

Gwil wraps his arms around Ben tightly, “please stay the night.” 

Ben lifts his head to look at Gwil, “really?”

Gwil pulls Ben’s face to his and kisses him, “really. I couldn’t imagine you leaving right now.” 

Ben smiles and settles back against Gwil’s chest, falling asleep quickly.

++++++++

Gwil groans when he’s rudely shaken awake. He opens his eyes and screams louder than he meant to.

“Joe! What are you doing here?” Gwil really shouldn’t be surprised to see Joe first thing, but the last thing he saw last night was Ben asleep on his chest. Gwil looks to the other side of the bed. Ben is sliding off the other edge and grabbing his clothes from the floor. 

Joe’s tone is frantic, “So sorry, but the king is coming.” 

Ben starts to go towards the door, but Joe runs around the bed to grab him and pull him out to the balcony, knowing King Brian would see them otherwise. 

Gwil quickly pulls the covers up to his chest when he hears knocking. His father lets himself into the room before Gwil can answer. 

Brian sits on the edge of Gwil’s bed, smiling at Gwil, “you look happy. Tired but happy.”

Gwil can’t help smiling thinking about his night with Ben. They had fallen asleep quickly after having sex, but Ben woke up about an hour later. When he moved off Gwil, it woke Gwil up. They ended up talking for hours. Gwil shared stories with Ben he hadn’t even told Joe. They kissed more before Ben fell asleep on Gwil as Gwil told Ben the stories his mom would tell him when he was young.

Brian blinks a few times when he sees Gwil blushing. He laughs lightly, “I”m glad you’re happy. That’s all I want. Take your time, make sure this is the right fit. I enjoy talking with Roger and John. Even if Rory and you don’t marry, I'll enjoy the company. 

Gwil sits up and smiles, “thank you.”

Brian claps his hands together, “well then, I’ll see you at breakfast.” Brian laughs, “find that Joe and get dressed.” Brian gets up and leaves the room. 

Gwil puts on his pants and goes out onto the balcony. 

Ben is pacing when Gwil stops him, resting a hand on each shoulder. Gwil leans down and kisses Ben, “good morning.”

Joe looks like he is in shock.

Ben smiles and laughs when he looks at Joe, “I need to sneak back to my chambers. Change for breakfast.”

Joe rubs his face, “do you know the way? Do you need help?”

Ben shakes his head. He gives Gwil a quick kiss before he leaves. 

Both Gwil and Joe watch him leave. Joe turns to Gwil with a wide grin on his face, “so I did the right thing bringing him here?”

“Yes” Gwil lunges forward and hugs Joe tightly, “thank you.”

Joe pats Gwil on the back a couple times, “so… what now?”

Gwil shrugs, “breakfast.”

“No.” Joe sighs, “everyone thinks you’re wanting to marry Ben’s sister. Probably including Ben’s sister.”

Gwil rubs his hands over his face and scratches his beard a few times, “I don’t know.”

Joe folds both his lips into his mouth, looking out over the kingdom. He doesn’t really know what to say or what to suggest Gwil do. He looks back to Gwil, “so breakfast then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, things kind of went from 0 to 100 quickly
> 
> I think a couple people guessed, but John is married to Roger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwil and Ben spend some time together

Gwil had a sudden thought and grab Joe’s arm to stop him before he entered the great hall. 

“Wait” Gwil drops his voice to a whisper, “Do I look different?”

Joe turned to face Gwil and matches his whisper, “umm what? Why would you? Your hair is a little flat” Gwil ran his hands through his hair to fluff it. “You look happy? That’s a good thing though?”

Gwil nods, “yes. Thanks.” Gwil starts to walk but Joe stops him.

Joe tries not to smile, “why would you look different? What exactly happened last night?”

Gwil cuts him off, “we are making people wait.”

Joe laughs, “now I know it’s a good story. I can guess since you were both NAKED when I came in.”

Gwil reaches up to cover Joe’s mouth while Joe tries to shove Gwil’s hand away. The noise they are making attracts attention causing Lousia to come out and see what is happening. 

Lousia looks at the two men fighting, “what are you two doing? We are waiting. I’m hungry.”

Gwil shoves Joe away from him, “Joe is being a nuisance as usual.”

Lousia rolls her eyes, “get in here.” She goes back into the hall with Gwil and Joe following behind her. As they walked in, everyone turns to look at them. Gwil makes eye contact with Ben and can’t help smiling. Gwil has to look down at the ground to hide his blush when Ben smiles back. Gwil takes a seat to his father’s right, who is at the head of the table, and next to his sister. 

Gwil smiles and nods at his father before turning towards King Roger across the table from him, “Good morning. I apologize for making you wait.”

Roger starts to respond, but is distracted by Rory trying and failing to not yawn next to him. Roger laughs, “my sentiments exactly. We don’t normally gather for a meal this early.”

Brian chuckles, “that is my fault. I like to get a start on the day. I also find that spending time with my children is always a great way to start a day.”

Lousia yawns without stifling it, “the children don’t always appreciate it though.” Brian shakes his head at her while everyone else laughs.

Roger turned towards Brian, “what are you going to spend your extra hours doing today?” John giggles at his husband and Roger looks at him fondly over Rory’s head.

Brian claps his hands together, “I thought that perhaps John and you would like a tour of the castle and the grounds. I know you’ve been here, Roger, but John has not.” Roger looks back to John, who nods in agreement. Brian smiles, “great. That’s settled then. What shall you do today, Gwilym?”

Gwil swallow the drink he just took, sets down his cup, and turns to look at Ben then Rory, “it’s a lovely day. Possibly our last one before it gets much colder. I thought about taking my boat out one last time. Rory, would you like to join me?” Gwil thinks she will likely turn him down.

Rory sounds very hesitant, “how much does it rock?”

Gwil smiles politely, “it can quite a bit, but it might not. Depends on the wind.”

John places a hand on top of Rory’s shoulder, “our lovely Rory did not enjoy sailing here.”

Rory nods, “thank you for the invitation. I am not against your company.”

Lousia smiles and helps her out, “it’s actually incredibly boring if you ask me. I can show you around the village. There is a market right outside the gates we could go to.” Lousia looks to her dad to see if that is alright.

Brian smiles, “that sounds like a lovely plan. Take Joseph and a guard with you.”

Rami speaks up from the far end of the table, “I could go with them.” 

Gwil leans forward slightly to look at Joe who seems to be paying far too much attention to his plate. Gwil tries not to laugh.

Ben speaks up from his spot between John and Rami, “Gwilym, will you go alone?”

Gwil swallows hard, “I might. Would you like to go? Everyone else is abandoning us it seems.”

Ben laughs, “yes, they are. I personally enjoyed our voyage here. The lake was lovely the other day.”

Gwil smiles, “I was actually going to go out on the sea. We’ll have to ride a bit to get here.” Gwil tries to keep as much excitement out of his voice as he can. He is thrilled at the prospect of spending an entire day alone with Ben. He doesn’t want to be too obvious though. He looks around the table, “anyone else?” 

Everyone decides to stick with their plans on land. Gwil looks back at Ben. Ben’s tongue darts out over his lips before he smiles. Gwil shifts in his chair and turns to listen to his father and Roger’s conversation. He momentarily distracted by Joe coughing to cover his laughter. Gwil turns to see Rami silently laughing along. Ben seems to be blushing as he talks with John. 

Gwil catches Ben’s eye, and Ben’s cheeks redden more. Gwil smiles, hopeful that he’s not the only one excited that they’ll be left alone.

++++++++

Gwil is brushing his horse’s mane while he waits for Ben. When he walks to the other side of the horse, he sees Ben walking towards him. Gwil puts his arms over the horse’s back and watches Ben approach, noticing the sunlight making Ben’s hair look more golden than usual. 

Ben stops and smiles, “what?”

Gwil smiles back, shaking his head, “nothing. Are you ready?”

Ben points towards the stables, “I just need to saddle my horse.”

Gwil walks back around his horse, closer to Ben, “I actually am having Joe’s house prepared for you. She’s used to the terrain.”

Ben smiles, “thank you. I guess I am all ready then. I don’t see any guard. How are you getting out unattended? I was under the impression that Joe and you snuck out when we first met.”

Gwil ducks his head and laughs, “that we did. My father said you had already saved my life once. Figured we’d be safe on our own.”

Ben thanks the horse master that is walking out with Joe’s horse. Ben looks back at Gwil, “that I did. I was not sure if I should bring a weapon with me. I assume that you will not attack me.” Gwil smirks and raises his eyebrows at Ben, making him blush a little. “I mean… I also… I am...we should start riding. Is it far?”

Gwil laughs and mounts his horse, “It will take about an hour. Did I embarrass you?”

Ben swung his leg over the horse, “No. Just surprised me. I think I’ve been a terrible influence on you.”

Gwil gives him a wide grin, “I thoroughly enjoyed your influence on me.” Gwil gives a small kick to get his moving, look back at a surprised Ben over his shoulder.

  
  


When they get to the beach, Gwil dismounts first. He affectionately rubs his horse’s face, “stay here boy.” The horse neighs and nuzzles against Gwil’s face, making him laugh lightly. Gwil grabs his bag behind the saddle as Ben dismounts. Gwil gets out some food for the horses, placing it in front of them, and grabs the other bag with food for Ben and him if they stay out long enough. 

Ben walks out to the edge of the dune, smiling at Gwil when he stands beside him, “this is beautiful. Is there any ugly part of your kingdom?” 

Gwil nods, “I’ve never been in, but the Dark Forest is said to be terrifying.”

Ben quirked up an eyebrow, “the place you always tried to go as a child?”

Gwil shrugs, “seemed worth it when I thought I could get my mother back.”

Ben turns to take a step closer to Gwil to comfort him. Not used to the sand, he loses his footing and slides down the dune, rolling over once on the bottom. Gwil calls out his name and runs down the dune. 

Gwil extends his hand to help Ben up, “are you alright?” Ben nods. Gwil looks over Ben, who is now covered in sand. “Let’s brush you off.” Gwil walks behind Ben and starts brushing the sand off his shoulder while Ben does the front. Gwil works his way down to Ben’s butt. Gwil continues to brush his hand over Ben’s butt well after it’s clean. Ben twists and looks down at Gwil. 

Gwil senses this and looks up, “just making sure you are fully clean.” Gwil stands and walks around to stand in front of Ben. He stands close enough that he can reach around Ben and rests his hands back on Ben’s butt. “Can’t have you tracking all that sand onto the boat.” Gwil patts Ben lightly and leans down for a kiss. Ben laughs. 

Gwil hums and leans in for another kiss, “gorgeous.”

Ben pulls back and wraps his arms around Gwil’s shoulders. Ben teases “you just like me for my looks.”

Gwil shakes his head, “I meant your laugh, but I don’t mind looking at you either.”

Ben rolls his eyes, runs a hand through Gwil’s hair till it rests on the pack of his head, and pulls him down into another kiss. Gwil moans appreciatively and tightens his arms around Ben, pulling him in closer. Ben pulls slightly on Gwil’s hair. Gwil moves his hands to Ben’s hips. Ben licks into Gwil’s mouth. Ben tries to step closer to Gwil, but is already pressed firmly against him. Gwil tries to place a foot between Ben’s legs, but the sand shifts and they both fall, Ben landing on top of Gwil. 

Gwil laughs, laying on his back under Ben. He brushes hair behind Ben’s ear, “Do you want to go on the boat, or just have a roll around in the sand?”

Ben chuckles and softly kisses Gwil, “please take me sailing, love.”

  
  


After a while of going faster, Gwil has positioned the sail so they are just slowly sailing parallel to the shore. Gwil takes a seat next to Ben in a pile of old fur bed covers. Ben lays down with his head in Gwil’s lap. Gwil smiles down at him, running his fingers through the blond curls. Ben closes his eyes and smiles.

Ben pulls one of the furs over his legs. The sun is warm, but the wind is giving him chills. Gwil reaches down and pulls it up higher, before resting his arm on Ben’s chest. Ben smiles up at Gwil, “tell me the story about the forest again. I fell asleep during that one last night. I remember you told me about getting wishes granted but not how.” 

Gwil laughed and told him the stories his mother would tell him of the yellow trees and the fairy deep in the woods. He looks down at Ben in the middle of the story, watching Gwil and listening so intently. Gwil had to pause to run his hand over Ben’s cheek, earning a large smile and kiss to his palm.

Gwil plays with Ben’s hair with his left hand. His right is on Ben’s chest, busy being held by Ben. Gwil playfully pulls on one of the curls, “your turn to tell me a story.”

Ben laughs lightly, “do we have to switch places?” 

Gwil shakes his head, “I quite our positions.”

Ben thinks for a minute about what story he wants to tell Gwil. He already told him last night in bed about how he got into painting when Rory insisted Ben had to learn to paint if she did, about how he and Rami became friends, and about how he got so go at archery by aiming at grapes in their vineyards. He smiles up at Gwil when he decides what story to share, “Do you want to hear about how John ended up in the family?” Gwil smiles and nods.

Ben laughs lightly, “I was almost a year old. Pa was walking me up and down the halls in the middle of the night as I cried. John was the new Duke of Foirer. He was taking over all the monetary dealings for the kingdom as well, so he was staying in the castle. This is where the story vaires between the two men. Pa says that I was already asleep and he was just walking with me because I preferred it. John says he came into the hallways because there was this incessant crying and Roger was also crying, begging me to stop.” Gwil laughs along with Ben about this detail. “John reached out for me, took me in his arms, and I instantly stopped crying. The next day, I reached for John went I saw him. Pa asked John to stay longer, just in case. He’s been staying there for almost 24 years.” 

Gwil smiles down at Ben, “that’s a lovely story. How long before they were married?”

Ben played with Gwil’s fingers resting on his chest, “about 2 years. They both loved the other but neither said anything for about a year and a half. They were arguing about something and pa was being ridiculous. John told him “I love you but you are wrong.” Pa kissed him and they married 3 months later.”

Gwil pats Ben’s chest, “I need to move the sail.” Ben sits up so Gwil can stand. Gwil watches Ben stretch, “everyone is really fine with them being married?”

Ben nods, “for as long as I can remember, everyone in the kingdom has loved John.”

Gwil thinks for a moment before he stands. Ben stands up and follows, watching as Gwil moves all the ropes, ducking when Gwil tells him to, trying not to stare at the muscles of Gwil’s back as he ties the ropes after getting the sail where he wants it. Ben leans against the mast as Gwil finishes. 

Gwil stands and walks up to Ben, placing his hands lightly on Ben’s hips. Gwil leans in and kisses Ben under his ear, “thank you for coming with me.” Gwil kisses his way down Ben’s neck. 

Ben cards his hand through Gwil’s hair, “you are so good at that. It feels incredible. How are you not taken already?”

Gwil kisses his way to the other side of Ben’s neck, then sucks below Ben’s other ear. He pulls back slightly, “you are the only person I’ve kissed.” He returns to sucking on Ben’s neck.’

Ben realizes Gwil said person, not man, and pushes Gwil’s shoulders back, “what?”

Gwil cups Ben’s face, “I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

Ben pulls on Gwil’s shirt, needing him close again, “No. I am so sorry. I should have moved slower.”

“No.” Gwil kissed Ben softly, “it was perfect. I wanted to. I’m glad it was all you.” He kisses Ben harder, running his hand down Ben’s chest to the edge of his pants, “May I try?” Gwil grabs Ben’s crotch for emphasis.

Ben swallows hard, nodding, “yes, of course.” 

++++++++

When they get back to the castle, and are putting the horse back in the stables, Gwil checks to make sure no one is around. He quickly darts into the stable for Joe’s horse and grabs Ben, backing him against the wood wall, kissing him roughly. 

Gwil pulls back after a few minutes, “do you think you can sneak into my chambers tonight without Joe’s help?”

Ben cups Gwil’s face, “If you’re going to kiss me like that, I’ll try my best to.”

Gwil kisses Ben quickly, “I’ll kiss you however you want if I can sleep next to you again.”

Ben feels like his heart might burst. He smiles broadly, “I won’t let anything stop me.” Gwil smiles and kisses him again.

Gwil brushes Ben’s hair back, “I needed one more before we go inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to a dear friend for answering questions about historical stuff for me. 
> 
> That being said, I am also slightly making stuff up.
> 
> Does anyone have a preference of implied smut vs actual smut?


	6. Chapter 6

Gwil wakes up before opening his eyes. He isn’t fully sure if he’s actually awake at first because his body feels so heavy, or at least one side does. He slightly opens one eye and realizes it just Ben laying half on top of him. Gwil smiles and wraps his arms around Ben. Ben makes a contented sigh in his sleep. Gwil kisses the top of Ben’s head, but soft enough that he doesn’t wake him. Gwil closes his eyes to fall back asleep, wanting to be able to hold Ben in his arms as long as he can.

The past few/couple months have been like this. Gwil will spend the morning learning alongside the King. After that, he will spend his afternoon with some combination of Joe, Lousia, Rory, Rami, and of course Ben. He doesn’t get as much alone time during the day with Ben as he would want to. Luckily, to make up for that, Ben has been sneaking into Gwil’s chambers every night. Gwil isn’t really sure how Ben hasn’t gotten caught. There have been times that Gwil leaves everyone in the evening before Ben and when he gets to his room, Ben is already there. Gwil enjoys it though, so doesn’t really question how Ben is pulling it off.

Ben makes a small whimper in his sleep, making Gwil chuckle. Ben lifts his head and looks up at Gwil through barely opened eyes, “what?”

Gwil smiles and kisses Ben’s forehead, “nothing, dear. Go back to sleep.”

Ben rolls onto his back and stretches his arms over his head. Gwil watches out of the corner of his eye. Ben catches his and winks at Gwil. 

Gwil shakes his head, rolls on top of Ben, catching his lips in a kiss. 

Ben makes a surprised moan then wraps his legs around Gwil. Gwil gives his hips the slightest thrust. Ben laughs.

“You didn’t get enough last night?”

Gwil shakes his head and kisses along Ben’s jaw, “there’s never enough. Do you want me to stop?” Gwil ruts against Ben again. 

Ben grabs onto Gwil’s shoulders, “no! The opposite actually. I want to get started so I can feel you before we get caught.”

Gwil reaches for the blue vial where they left it next to the bed last night. Gwil sits back so he can coat his fingers. He gets distracted by Ben also sitting up so he can keep kissing Gwil. Ben grabs onto the back of Gwil’s neck, trying pull Gwil back down on top of him. 

Gwil laughs, “patience, my sweet prince.” 

Ben shakes his head, “I don’t want to wait.” Ben lays back down and spreads his legs wide for Gwil. 

Gwil groans, “you’re so perfect.” He lays back on top of Ben, kissing him roughly. Ben immediately licks into Gwil’s mouth.

Ben’s gasp breaks their kissing when Gwil slides two slick fingers into him. 

Gwil smirks, “you said you didn’t want to wait.” Gwil twists and curls his fingers inside Ben, who throws his head back. Gwil takes his opportunity to kiss the front of Ben’s neck as he pumps his fingers. Ben lifts his hips higher up Gwil’s waist as Gwil inserts a third finger.

“Gwil…. Please.” Ben whines, holding onto the back of Gwil’s neck. 

Gwil hums against Ben’s neck, “what do you need?”

Ben rocks against Gwil’s finger, “you.”

Gwil smiles, “you have me.”

Ben reaches down to wrap his hand around Gwil’s hard cock, “I need this.”

Gwil moans, “you feel tight on my fingers still.” Gwil has to slow his fingers slightly when Ben starts pumping him with his hand.

Ben shakes his head, “I’m ready for you, love.” Ben lets go of Gwil momentarily to grab the bottle. He pours some of the liquid into his hand and wraps it around Gwil’s cock again. After Gwil feels slick enough, Ben lets go and lays back down, wiggling his hips against Gwil’s fingers.

Gwil laughs, “alright, dear.” He pulls his fingers out, puts one arm under Ben’s neck to hold himself up, holding onto himself with the other hand. He rubs the head of his dick against Ben’s hole. Ben spreads his legs wider. Gwil smiles and kisses Ben as he slowly starts to slide in. 

Gwil only pushes in a little bit before pulling back out completely, making Ben whine, still impatient to feel all of Gwil inside him. Gwil laughs and pushes back in, all the way this time. 

Ben moans loudly when Gwil bottoms out, “you feel so good.”

Gwil rests his forehead against Ben’s, “I can’t imagine it feels better than how you feel wrapped around me.” Gwil pulls his hips back, and slowly pushes back in. He slowly increases his pace, with Ben lifting his hips against Gwil’s hips. Gwil gives his hips a quick snap when he pushes all the way in once, causing Ben to moan louder than he already has been. Gwil increases his pace even more. 

Ben cries out Gwil’s name, “ohh right there Gwil… I might come.”

Gwil pushes some hair out of Ben’s face and presses a hard kiss on Ben’s lips, “then come for me.” Gwil reaches down to wrap his hand around Ben’s cock. Running his thumb over the head before he starts pumping Ben. Ben squeezes around Gwil from the added pleasure, triggering Gwil to come. Ben can feel the warmth spilling inside him. He comes himself after a few more pumps of Gwil’s hand. 

Gwil pulls out and collapses next to Ben. He looks over a Ben and chuckles, “we may need to bathe before seeing other people.”

Ben laughs, “or we can sweat more.”

Gwil quirks an eyebrow at Ben, “you already want more?”

“No. Well yes, but we should spar.” Ben looks at Gwil, “I know how you are in bed. I want to know how you are in a fight.” Ben winks at Gwil.

Gwil blushes even though he was just inside Ben, “you want to sword fight?”

Ben rolls over on top of Gwil, “I don’t want to get rusty. I heard there are still signs of ogres. I need to stay sharp if I’m going to protect you.”

Gwil grabs Ben’s hips and flips him onto his back, “you think you can beat me?” Ben smiles and nods. Gwil shakes his head, “oh. You may be good with your arrows but you aren’t going to beat me with a sword.”

Ben grabs Gwil’s face between his hands, “prove it, love.” He pulls Gwil down into a kiss.

++++++++

Joe pulls out one of the training wooden swords and handed it to Gwil, “you’ve got an audience now.”

Gwil turned around and saw Lousia, Rory, and Rami sitting along the wall. Ben was standing in front of them, arms crossed but laughing at something Rami was saying. Gwil turned back to Joe and shrugged, “that will make it more fun.”

Joe smirked, “you aren’t worried they will catch on to the fact that you and Ben  _ wrestle  _ every night?”

Gwil’s jaw dropped, “no. Don’t talk about that here.” Gwil looked back at the other’s. They didn’t seem to notice anything. “We don’t wrestle every night. We talk as well.”

Joe patted Gwil on the shoulder, “I know its more than that. I can see it on your face even if you hadn’t told me already.”

Gwil smiled and looked down at the ground, “do you think others can tell?”

Joe shrugged, “I don’t know. No one has said anything if they can.”

Gwil checked again that no one was listening, “I want to ask you about something about my evenings with Ben later.”

Joe was really curious, “ask me now.”

Gwil shook his head, “this isn’t the place.” Gwil leaned forward and whispered even quieter than they had been in Joe’s ear, “you’ve been with men. I need to ask about something I heard about.”

Joe pulls back and gives Gwil a wide grin, “I can’t wait to hear what you want to know.”

Rami yelled from behind them, “are we going to get on with this or not? The princesses have better things to do than watch you two whisper. If it’s good secrets, you should share with the whole group.” Gwil turns to see Rami wearing a mischievous smirk.

Joe nudges Gwil with his shoulder as he passes, “come on. We made a terrible first impression of our fighting skills. Time it make our kingdom look better.”

Gwil grins and talks just loud enough for only Joe to hear, “Ben doesn’t know what’s coming for him.”

Gwil stood in front of Ben, sword up and ready, smiling as his sister and Joe cheered for him. Ben smirked and tapped his sword against Gwil’s.

“Do I need to get the King’s permission to disarm the prince?” Ben smiled over at Rami who had started laughing.

Gwil raised an eyebrow, “there’s no need for that. It will not be happening.” Gwil turned to Rory, “do you mind counting down for us? We’ll spar when she says one.”

As soon Rory said one, Gwil thrusts and hooks his sword over Ben’s, pulling it to the ground as Ben drops it. Gwil takes a step back. Ben looks at his sword laying on the ground. He looks shocked when he looks up at Gwil. 

Ben sighed, “well, it seems I have underestimated you.”

Gwil smiles, laughing when Lousia cheers for him loudly, “do you want to try again?”

Ben bends over to pick up his sword, “oh. I’m not giving up.” 

Rory counts them down again, and Ben does a little better with his parry this time. Only slightly though. While he doesn’t immediately get disarmed this time, Gwil does back him up against the wall frustratingly quick. Gwil winks before he releases Ben. 

Ben huffs as he steps away from the wall, “We should shoot arrows next.”

Rory laughs, “I believe in you Ben!” Ben half smiles and nods appreciatively at her. 

Gwil stands back in the middle of the room, facing Ben, “would you like to try again?”

Ben stands in front of Gwil, “we aren’t done.” Rory counts them down again. Ben manages to thrust first. He thinks he finally has Gwil on the defensive. He twists his sword around Gwil’s, bringing it closer to Gwil’s chest. Ben notices a small smile on Gwil’s face right before Gwil shifts his weight forward. Ben falls backwards over something, but grabs on to Gwil, pulling him down on top of him. 

Once they are on the ground, he feels Gwil’s foot under his leg and realized Gwil tripped him. He’s impressed that Gwil fights that dirty.

Joe and Rami start laughing. Lousia, with the help of Rory cheer for Gwil.

Ben uses the noise to cover up his whisper to Gwil, “I like this view. Second time today. I’ve seen it.” Gwil blushes and quickly gets up. 

Ben notices Rory cheering for Gwil, “excuse me? Where’s your loyalty?

Rory laughs, “I’ve decided I should probably start cheering for Gwilym. He could be gaining my loyalty some day. He really took you down quickly.”

Ben huffs and straightens his shirt, “oh yeah. I’d like to see you try.”

Rory smirks, “I’ll do it.” She walks over to Ben and holds out her hand, “May I have your sword?”

Ben looks to Gwil then to Rory. He hands her the sword, “he’s going to go easy on you.”

Rory takes a few more steps, now facing Gwil, “Promise me you won’t go easy on me.”

Gwil raises his eyebrows, “are you sure?” Rory nods. “I promise then.”

Rory turns to her brother, “could you be a sweetheart and count for us?” Everyone laughs while Ben rolls his eyes. Ben counts down anyways.

Gwil feels like he barely heard Ben say one, but find himself disarmed, on his knees, with Rory behind him and the flat of her sword against his neck. He turns his head to everyone else. They all seem as shocked as he feels. Lousia finally stands and claps loudly. Rory takes her sword away from Gwil’s neck before she gives Lousia a little curtsy. 

Gwil slowly stands and faces Rory, “how did you get so good?”

Rory smiles proudly, “oh, our blacksmith taught me in his free time.”

Ben mumbles, “I thought Allen did other things in his free time.” Rami stifles a laugh, but Rory looks furious. She lifts her arm like she’s going to throw her sword at Ben. Ben holds up a finger at her.

“Don’t! I’ll tell Pa. Or better yet, I’ll tell Papa!”

Rory lowers her arm, “Papa knows. Why do you think…” Rory stops and looks at Gwil. “I apologize for my brother and fighting.”

Gwil holds up his hands, palms facing Rory, “you don’t have to worry. Lousia and I fight.”

Lousia chuckles, “although I wouldn’t be able to disarm him. I can only hurt him with words. Let’s go get cleaned up before dinner.”

Joe stood up and walked up Rory to take her sword, then Gwil’s, “Gwil, I’ll get your dinner clothes ready. I need to talk to you as well.”

Gwil left the room with Joe, but not before looking over to Ben to make sure he didn’t seem too upset. Ben gave him a soft smile. Gwil sighed in relief and left Joe lead him back to his chambers.

++++++++

Gwil returns to his room after dinner to find Ben face down on his bed. He chuckles thinking that Ben is asleep already. He stands at the end of the bed and shakes Ben’s leg. 

“Up sweet, lazy prince.”

Ben shakes his head against the bed covers, “no.”

Gwil laughs, “you can’t be asleep already.”

Ben’s voice was muffled since he was still face down, “‘m far too embarrassed.”

Gwil grabbed onto his ankles, “no need to be embarrassed. I got disarmed even faster by your sister. Do you think you can face me now?”

Ben shook his head and mumbled no again but Gwil could hear the laughter in his voice. Gwil pulled on Ben’s ankles, dragging him and the covers down the bed.

Ben laughs heartily, “Gwil! What are you doing?” 

Gwil let go of his legs so Ben was bent at the waist over the end of the bed. Gwil curls over Ben, pressing his chest against Ben’s shoulders. Gwil kissed Ben’s cheek, “you think you can face me now?” Gwil wiggled his hips against Ben’s ass.

Ben turned his head slightly, “just take me like this.”

Gwil laughed, pressing another kiss to Ben’s cheek. Ben lifts his head enough so he can meet Gwil’s lips. Gwil pulls Ben’s shirt from his pants and curls his fingers under the hem. He snakes a hand under Ben, resting it on his pec. Ben pushes his hips back against Gwil’s as they kiss. Gwil moves his hand to rub circles against Ben’s nipple until it’s hard. Ben gasps when Gwil rolls the erect bud between his fingers. Gwil moves his other hand to do the same to Ben’s other nipple. Ben pushes his face against the bed again. Gwil kisses along the side of Ben’s neck as he continues rubbing his chest. Ben grinds his hips back again. Gwil ruts forward, his hardening cock rubbing against Ben. 

Ben moans, “Gwil... please. Touch me.”

Gwil sucks on Ben’s neck, “may I try something I’ve heard about?” Gwil really hopes its as good as Joe told him it was early. He thinks he remembers how Joe said to do it.

Ben looked back at Gwil, “does it involve you inside me?”

“In a way.” Gwil pulls his hands from Ben’s chest so he can remove his shirt. Ben slightly raises from the bed to make it easier for Gwil. Gwil kisses between Ben’s shoulders, working his way down his spine. Gwil hooks his fingers into Ben’s pants and pulls them down along with the braies. 

Gwil kisses Ben’s tailbone, “is this alright?”

Ben can hear the surprise in his own voice, “really? I’ve never done this. But if you want to, I would like to.”

Gwil smiles, happy that there is something they can do together for the first time. Gwil runs his fingers slowly up the back of Ben’s leg. He chuckles when Ben shivers. Gwil massages the firm globes of Ben’s ass, pulling them apart as he does. Gwil flattens his tongue against Ben’s hole then rubs his tongue against it. Ben moan and arches his back. Gwil takes that as a good sign and starts to circle the tight muscle. Ben pushes back against Gwil’s mouth trying to get more. Gwil holds him against the bed, licking his way inside. Ben cries out Gwil’s name.

“That feels good...Gwil… humfdas...please don’t stop.”

Gwil gives Ben a few wet kisses, making it easier to keep pushing his tongue inside. After a bit, Gwil gradually adds a few fingers. Gwil has to hold Ben’s hips down, his wiggling was making it too difficult for Gwil to use his mouth of him. 

Ben moans when Gwil repeatedly hits the perfect spot with his fingers, “I’m going to come. I don’t want to on the floor.”

Gwil pulls out his fingers, presses one more kiss against the hole, then grabs Ben’s hips to turn him around. Gwil stays on his knees, but backs up so Ben can turn. Gwil immediately takes Ben’s cock into his mouth. Ben runs his fingers into Gwil’s hair, holding on with both hands. Gwil has worked up to being able to take almost all of Ben in his mouth, but Ben still tries to not thrust into his mouth too hard. Gwil runs his tongue along the vein on the underside of Ben’s cock, pushing him over the edge. 

Ben sits back against the bed, breathing hard. Gwil rests his head in Ben’s lap. Ben starts playing with Gwil’s hair.

Gwil hums, “so you enjoyed that?”

Ben nods, but quickly says “very much so” realizing that Gwil isn’t looking up at him. 

Gwil smiles and lifts his head. He pushes some of the hair back from Ben’s face, “good. I’m glad.”

Ben falls back onto the bed, “I don’t think I can move my legs.” 

Gwil laughs, “do you need me to move you under the covers?”

Ben smiles, “you’ve done enough tonight.”

Gwil stands, “I really don’t mind.” Gwil walks to the side of the bed, pulling the covers to the side. He walks back to the end and scoops Ben up in his arms. Ben laughs and wraps his arms around Gwil’s neck. 

Gwil kisses Ben’s forehead, “still my favorite noise.” Ben ducks his head against Gwil’s neck for a moment before Gwil lowers him onto the bed again. Gwil reaches over and pulls the covers over Ben. Gwil walks to the other side of the bed, strips his clothes off, and gets into bed with Ben. Gwil rolls onto his side and reaches out to pull Ben against him. Ben rolls onto his side, curling against Gwil. 

Gwil squeezes Ben tight against him, “good night, sweet prince.”

Ben closes his eyes and smiles, “good night, love.” Ben lays in Gwil’s arms, promising himself that tomorrow he’ll tell Gwil just how strong his feelings for him are.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost accidentally deleted the chapter so I'm posting it really early.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwil finds himself walking in a forest that he doesn’t recognize. The trees have darker bark than any he’s ever seen before. The trees are so dense barely any light makes it to the forest floor. He hears a branch crack behind him. He turns around quickly but doesn’t see anything. Despite the chill and nervous feeling he has, he walks towards where the noise came from. He moves a hand up to grab his sword, but it’s not there. He wonders why he could come out here and more so why he would without any sort of protection. 

To his left he hears a child laughing. This is no place for a child. Gwil doesn’t think he should even be here. Gwil runs towards where he heard the laughter. He sees a head of curls about the height of a young child quickly hide behind a tree. Gwil speeds up, but by the time he reaches the tree and looks around it, there’s no one there. 

He hears the laugh again behind him, turning just as the child disappears again. This happens a few more times. Each time Gwil starts to run towards the noise, his legs feel heavier. He feels like someone is trying to stop him from reaching the child, which he desperately wants to do. 

Gwil cries out, “where are you?” 

He feels something bump into the back of his legs, holding his knees. He twists at the waist, looking down to see the golden brown head of curls. Gwil thinks the hair might be the same shade of brown as his own. The curls are tight like his father’s. Gwil bends down and picks up to child. The little boy instantly wraps his arms around Gwil’s neck, nuzzling his face against his neck. 

Gwil hasn’t been around too many children, but he would guess the little boy in his arms is about 4 years old. He rubs a hand up and down the boy’s back.

“It’s okay. I’m right here. I won’t let anything hurt you.” Gwil puts his back towards a thick tree trunk so nothing can approach him unseen. He still feels unsafe.

The little boy pulls back from Gwil’s neck. He reaches up one of his hands to Gwil’s beard, lightly pulling on the short hairs, laughing again. Gwil laughs and the little boy looks up into his eyes. Gwil finds himself looking into green eyes the exact shade as Ben’s. 

Gwil sees a bright light and his arms feel empty. He calls out again, starting to cry at the loss of the child. He feels a weight on his shoulder. He blinks rapidly, finding himself looking back into the same green eyes. 

Ben nuzzles his face into the crook of Gwil’s neck, “oh, love! You’re awake, you were shaking. I couldn’t get you to wake up.”

Gwil brings his hand up to cup the back of Ben’s head. He sighs, “I’m awake now. I was having a nightmare or a dream. I was scared....The end was nice though.” 

Ben lifts his head and rests a hand on Gwil’s cheek, “you scared me.”

Gwil pushes his head up to meet Ben’s lips. Ben smiles against Gwil’s mouth before kissing him back. 

Ben sits up and smiles down at Gwil, “are you ready for today?”

Gwil squints, grimacing at Ben, “I don’t know. How do I know you’re any good?”

Ben’s jaw drops, “I thought you were nice…”

Gwil laughs, grabs Ben’s waist, pulling him back down to lay on top of him, “oh darling, I have complete faith in you. My only real hesitation is staying still for so long.”

Ben pushes hair matted to Gwil’s forward with sweat back, “I’ve seen the portrait of you as a child. I think if you stayed still at that age you can handle staying still for me now.”

Gwil smiles, “Are you going to mind staring at me all day?”

_ I could look at you for a lifetime.  _ Ben bites his lip so he doesn’t smile at that thought, “I’ve seen better.”

Gwil tightens his grip on Ben and flips him over onto his back, settling between his legs as he tickles Ben’s sides. Ben lets out a surprised squeal then laughs hard.

“Shhhh!” Gwil chides before cutting off the laughter with a kiss. Ben tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Gwil moves a hand from Ben’s waist to his face, running his thumb over Ben’s cheekbone. When Ben wraps his legs around Gwil’s, Gwil pulls back.

“Sadly, we should probably get up.” Gwil kisses the tip of Ben nose. 

Ben scrunches up his face, “I’m not ready.” He tries to pull Gwil back down. 

Gwil ducks out of Ben’s arms before Ben can tighten them around him. Gwil presses a quick kiss to Ben’s cheek and slides out of bed. 

Ben sits up on the edge of the bed, smirking at Gwil. Gwil turns to face him. 

Gwil raises an eyebrow, “yes dear?”

Ben grins, “if you don’t sit still today, I may have to sleep in my own bed tonight.”

Gwil’s eyes widen, “I’ll be as still as a statue.”

++++++++

Gwil stands facing Ben with his hands on his hips, “do you want me wearing clothes?”

Ben laughs loudly, causing Gwil to beam at him, “Do you want me to show our families a naked portrait of you?”

Gwil shrugs, “I see nothing wrong with that.”

“Well, you can go then. I can paint that from memory.” Ben winks at him.

Gwil’s whole body feels warm suddenly, “can you really?”

Ben closes his eyes, “I’m imagining it right now. What do you want to be bare in front of? Should I paint you on a bed? Should I paint you in bed with me?” Ben opens his eyes. Gwil’s face is redder than he’s ever seen it.

“BEN!” Gwil looks scandalized.

Ben chuckles, “fine! Sit down in the chair then”

Gwil sits down in the chair. Ben watches him over the top of canvas, amazed at how straight his back is. Ben finds it hard to believe just how handsome Gwil is, how truly regal he looks just sitting there on the plain wooden chair. They are in the great hall where Ben realized Gwil was the prince, not just some awkward but handsome man from the town outside the castle. Ben remembers seeing Gwil sitting there. He was so obviously watching Ben approach, shifting in his throne every few minutes. Ben can picture him sitting on the dias in the larger throne. The next image that comes to mind is himself on the throne next to Gwil. Ben ducks his head down, smiling at the thought. 

Gwil raises off the chair slightly so he can see Ben’s face, “what?”

“Nothing…Gwil, I…” Ben really wants to tell Gwil what he was imagining. He wants to tell him how much happier he’s been the last few months. Ben has never really been concerned about his future. He just assumed he’d rule his kingdom by himself and one of Rory’s children would rule after him. Now all he wants is the future he just pictured. He wants to paint it on the canvas in front of him. 

“Ben, are you alright?” Gwil thinks it looks like Ben might be about to cry.

“Yes.” Ben looks up at Gwil. “I’ve just really enjoyed the time I’ve spent here. My time with you.”

Gwil stands up and quickly walks over to Ben.

Ben looks up at him, “What are you doing?” 

Gwil leans down, cups Ben’s face, and kisses him deeply. Ben moans, allowing Gwil to lick into his mouth. Ben stands and wraps his arms around Gwil’s waist. Gwil slides a hand around the back of Ben’s head, curling his fingers into his hair. 

Ben pulls back, slightly out of breath. Gwil has never kissed him within the castle walls but not in his chambers. Ben swallows hard, “I take that as you aren’t bored of me yet.”

“Never” Gwil grins at him, pausing to listen to make sure no one is coming before kissing Ben again, softer this time. 

Right as Gwil sits back down into the chair, King Brian comes in carrying his own crown. 

Brian smiles over at Ben as he approaches Gwil, “dear Ben, could you paint him in this? Is it too late for that.”

Ben smiles and nods, “yes, of course.”

Brian smiles down at a nervous looking Gwil, gently placing the crown on his head. Brian can’t help the giant smile on his face, or the swell of pride he feels. He wasn’t sure he if he’d see his son as king. Looking at Gwil with the crown, he’s more sure than ever that stepping down is completely the right choice. He only wishes his wife were here to see. Brian wipes away a tear falling onto his cheek. 

Gwil sniffles and blinks tears out of his own eyes. He hears a cough. Both Brian and Gwil turn to look at Ben. 

Ben swallows hard, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand, “sorry. do you want me to paint the tears?”

Brian can’t help laughing, “let’s leave those out.” He turns back to Gwil, “do you want to have your coronation before or after you are married?”

Gwil looks back up at his father. He grabs onto the crown so it doesn’t fall off his head, “what?”

Brian softly smiles, “whenever you want. You are ready.”

Gwil looks over at Ben, who has a wide smile and is possibly crying more, then back up at Brian, “which do you think is better?”

Brian grins, “well, just how long do you think it will be before you’re married? Any proposal plans.”

Gwil immediate looks at Ben. 

Brian looks over his shoulder, “ahhh yes. We can discuss it later. Ben might spill all our secret plans to his sister.”

Ben tries to smile at them. He knows it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Gwil wants his father to leave so he can talk to Ben. He doesn’t want to make that obvious though. He looks back to Brian, “do you want me smiling for the portrait?”

“You have a lovely smile, but no.” Brian walks to stand behind Ben. He places his hands on Ben’s shoulders, “I really look forward to the finished product. I’ll leave you to it.” He claps Ben’s shoulder and leaves the hall.

The moment the door closes behind Brian, Gwil wants to talk, “Ben.”

Ben cuts him off, “we don’t need to talk about it now. Lift your chin please.”

Gwil really wants to see how good of a painter Ben is. He has seen some of Ben’s drawings and knows he’s amazing at that. Right now though, the portrait Gwil wants to be sitting for right now is one of him in his wedding clothes with Ben at his side.

++++++++

  
  


After a long day of sitting for Ben the previous day, Gwil wants to take Ben outside for a walk. The sun is bright and it’s much warmer than it has been. They still haven’t discussed his father bringing up wedding plans. Gwil avoided the subject last night. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he just immediately kissed Ben instead. They were quickly too caught up with other matters to have a serious conversation. 

At breakfast Ben mention he was going to paint some of the background of the portrait by the window since the light will be good. Rory mentioned she wanted to some fresh air. She invited Gwil join her. 

Gwil extends his elbow for Rory when they get outside. She smiles and hooks her arm through it as they walk. 

Gwil feels content as they stroll through the garden. It’s much less colorful this time of year, but still lovely with a light dusting of snow on the green bushes. 

Rory reaches out and brushes some snow off with her hand, “I know, you know.”

Gwil quirks up a brow, looking over, “what do you know?”

“About you and Ben.” Rory says casually, not a trace of anger in her voice.

Gwil finds himself unable to speak, “I…” He stops walking.

Rory turns to face him, leaving her hand barely on Gwil’s arm, “John told me. Ben told Pa. Usually pa can’t sleep and Ben is awake late into the night. Pa went to talk to Ben so he didn’t wake papa up. Ben wasn’t in his room. Papa thought I had a right to know. You’ve never actually said I’m here because you want to marry me, but it’s what everyone thinks is happening. Or at least what your father thinks, and what I thought. What does Ben think?”

Gwil’s chin falls to his chest, “I’m so sorry. This is truly terrible of me.”

Rory shrugs, “don’t be. You have feelings for him? It’s not just… night time visits.”

Gwil slowly raises his head to look at Rory, “I do care for him. A lot.”

“Honestly,” Rory pauses, then smiles, “I have feelings for someone else. Always have. But that’s not going to work out.” She stops again, looking out over the garden. “I enjoy your company.” She looks back up at Gwil, “I like your family. Our families like each other. It benefits the kingdoms.” 

She takes a deep breath, steadying herself. “If you want to get married, I’ll accept your offer.”

Gwil bites the inside of his lip, “even though we love other people?”

Rory sighed, “I have never even thought I’d marry someone I even like. This seems like enough.”

Gwil places a hand on her shoulder, “I don’t want to keep you from someone you love. Wouldn’t your fathers be fine with whoever she is?”

Rory rolls her eyes, “it’s not a woman.”

Gwil shakes his head, “you don’t have to tell me.”

Rory smiles, and steps back to Gwil’s side, pulling his arm to start walking again, “I know your secret. It’s only fair. It’s our blacksmith. Allen, the one that taught me how to fight.”

Gwil looks over at her, smiling as she smiles when she says Allen’s name, “have you said anything to your fathers?”

“John knows. I assume he’s told pa but I never asked. John was a duke. John thinks that’s partly why it was so easy for our country to accept him. Allen won’t let me give everything up for him and doesn’t think the citizens would like our being together.”

“I’m so sorry.” Gwil stops walking and pulls Rory into a hug, happy when she hugs him back.

Rory steps back, “I’m sorry for you too. But it could still work out for you. Ben and you don’t have to be a secret, it hardly is one really.”

Gwil looks at the ground. He doesn’t want to say what’s been holding him back outloud. Admitting it to someone would make it seem too much like he’s making a final decision. Gwil sniffs, “what about children?”

Rory smiles sadly, “right. That would be more difficult.” She step forward, giving Gwil another hug.

++++++++

Ben is in the great hall, adding in background details around Gwil. Ben heard the door open and glances over his shoulder to see Roger and Brian entering. 

Brian’s voice carries well in the near empty hall, “I think we could have the wedding here. Did you like how it was set up for the ball?”

Roger looks over at Ben, realizing he can hear, “I wasn’t aware of any weddings needing to be planned yet.”

Brian smiles, “well, I just happened to see Rory and Gwil strolling arm in arm this morning. It looked as though they were having a serious conversation followed by them laughing together and smiling a lot. It’s only a matter of time.”

Roger turns so he can see Ben and Brian at the same time. He can see Ben’s jaw tightly clenched. Roger tries to tell Brian they shouldn’t get ahead of themselves.

Brian chuckles, “I think they love each other.”

Ben tries to start painting, but he presses too hard and the brush snaps. He stands up, excusing himself to the kings to go find another brush. 

Roger sadly watches his son try not to run from the room.

++++++++

Gwil enters his room and immediately smiles, seeing Ben perched on the end of his bed. Gwil walks over to him quickly, leaning in to kiss him. 

Ben presses a hand firm against his chest, keeping Gwil from reaching his mouth, “so your father really seems to think you’re marrying Rory.” Ben drops his hand.

Gwil sighs, looking into Ben’s eyes. Unable to lie to him, he drops his eyes, “she and I did discuss it this morning.”

Ben scoffs, “what about me?”

“Ben” Gwil says softly, stepping closer to Ben, “you are something I never expected.”

Ben runs a hand through his hair, “do you think I expected to fall in love with the man everyone wants my sister to marry?”

Gwil reaches out and pulls Ben into a kiss. Gwil is smiling so hard, it’s difficult to give Ben the type of kiss he wants to right now, “I love you too.”

Ben looks up at Gwil through his eyelashes, “what are you going to do about it?”

Ben knows Gwil. They’ve spent most of every day of the last few months together. He knows how to read Gwil’s face. He knows when Gwil is really happy his eyes start to crinkle in the corners when he smiles. He knows Gwil scratches his beard when he’s thinking. He knows when he’s amused the right side of his mouth smiles more than the left. He knows when Gwil bites the inside of his lip he’s hesitant to say something. He watches Gwil start to do this now and Ben closes his eyes, knowing he is about to tell him the exact opposite of what he wants to hear.

“I don’t know what to do.” Gwil silently stares at Ben as tears start streaming down his face.

Ben looks up towards the ceiling, “well, my sister is really wonderful. I’m sure you’ll be happy.

Gwil starts to lift a hand to hold Ben’s face but stops himself, “Ben, it’s not that I don’t love you, and it’s not that I don’t want to marry you. When I think about the future I want. It’s you and me.”

More forcefully than he means to say it, Ben tells him, “then ask me!”

Gwil takes a small step back, “I can’t.”

Ben stands up, “do you want me to ask you?”

Gwil tilts his head to the side, “Ben.” 

“Why?” Ben is pleading, “Brian doesn’t seem to have an issue with my dads. What’s holding you back? We love each other. Tell me why we can’t get married.”

Gwil closes his eyes, causing more tears to fall from his eyes, “children.”

“Right.” Ben starts to walk towards the door.

Gwil takes a wide step to the side, blocking Ben from leaving. He holds Ben’s shoulders, “I love you. I want you to know that. I wish things could be different.”

Ben swallows hard, not trusting his voice, he just nods and leaves.

Gwil spends the night tossing and turning, alone in his bed. He can’t fall asleep without Ben next to him.

++++++++

Gwil knocks gently on the door of Rory’s chambers. She calls out for him to enter. When he enters she turns around, the smile falling from her face, “you look dreadful. I really did not think that was possible.”

Gwil rubs the heel of his hand against his eye, “I think things are over between Ben and me.” Gwil’s legs feel unsteady as Rory leads him over to sit on the chaise lounge. He leans forward, holding his head in his hands as he starts to sob again.

Rory reaches over to put her arm around Gwil’s shoulders. When he starts shaking from crying so hard, she pulls at him till he puts his head in her lap. She combs her fingers through his hair, “Do you want me to talk to him? Or go with you to tell your father?”

“They are all in the great hall.” Gwil sits up. “Let’s go.” 

Rory stands up and extends a hand to help Gwil up.

Gwil swallows hard, “Rory, wait a minute.”

++++++++

Rory squeezes Gwil’s hand hard as they stand outside the doors to the great hall. Gwil nods, opens the door, holding it open for her. 

Brian looks up from a scroll he is reading, “well hello, would you like to join us?”

Roger and John both look up and smile at the pair.

“I want to tell you something.” Gwil takes a deep breath and looks at Rory. “Rory and I have decided to marry.”

Brian stands up quickly, “Fantastic!” Brian walk around the table towards Gwil.

Roger’s eyes get larger than they usually are, “really?” 

John just sadly smiles at them both before getting up to join Brian and Roger hugging the couple in congratulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly unsure about one tiny bit, but that's okay. 
> 
> Any thoughts?
> 
> I may have almost started crying writing this... in public lol


	8. Chapter 8

Joe doesn’t bother knocking when he gets to Gwil’s chambers. He knows there’s no longer a chance of walking in on something he doesn’t want to see. That really only happened once but it made Joe get in the habit of knocking three separate times before he’d go in for a while. Seeing Gwil’s bare backside as he had Ben pressed against the wall once was one time too many.

Now when he enters, he just finds Gwil curled up on his side, already awake but having had made no effort to get out of bed or even move since he woke up.

Joe sighs heavily and walks up to the bed, “come on. You’ve been requested in the King’s Chambers.”

Gwil turns over, facing away from Joe, “I’m not going.”

Joe rubs his hands over his face, “I don’t think that’s a choice. There was livestock taken last night. They suspect ogres. They are planning what do you. Your father asked me to hurry. I’ll bring you food there.”

Gwil pulled the bed covers higher up, almost covering his face, “I said I’m not going. I’m done with this prince thing. Go get Lousia. She’ll be queen now.”

Joe started trying to pull on the covers, but Gwil’s grip was too tight, “Lousia doesn’t want that. She also probably wouldn’t fix the kids thing.” Joe knows bringing up what Gwil is so upset about isn’t going to make him want to get out of bed but his current idea of just letting Lousia rule doesn’t fix Gwil’s problem of not continuing the family line either. When the Queen, Gwil and Lousia’s mother, passed away, it was caused by a very high fever that Lousia had been ill with as well. Lousia barely survived it. The doctor suspected that she would be unable to bear any children.

Gwil turn on to his back, but still wouldn’t make eye contact with Joe. Joe could see tears on Gwil’s face, so he wasn’t surprised. Gwil took a deep breath, “I don’t want that life either. Do you want it? I’ll be king for a day, then name you king.” 

Joe wanted to laugh but held it in, “you do want to be king, just as you’ve always wanted kids. You just want something else too now.”

Gwil finally looked over at Joe, “I love him.” Fresh tears started to fall down Gwil’s cheeks. 

“I know.” Joe pulled the covers back and crawled into bed next to Gwil. He held out his arm, “come here.” Gwil shifted on the bed and snuggled against Joe’s chest. Joe hugged him tight. 

Gwil sniffles, “thank you.”

Joe pats Gwil’s shoulder a couple times, “I’ll tell them you aren’t feeling well.”

“I haven’t been sleeping. My bed is cold.” Gwil’s voice sounded weak.

Joe looked down at Gwil’s face. He could see dark circles under his eyes. “I’ll bring up a warmer tonight. Or I can get one now if you want to try to sleep.”

“No. Ben is very warm.”

Joe wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He hasn’t seen Gwil like his since his mother died. Joe’s mom brought Joe to the castle at King Brian’s request to try and cheer Gwil up. Joe has basically lived in the castle ever since. Joe tightened his grip on Gwil, “right. I have too many covers of my bed. I’ll bring one up anyways tonight.” 

Gwil nuzzles his face against Joe’s chest, “Thank you.” Gwil doesn’t fully think it will help but maybe if he gets enough covers, the weight will feel like Ben against him.

++++++++

  
  


Gwil is laying down on his bed. He feels exhausted but doesn’t think he’ll fall asleep anytime soon. This has been the case for about a week, since Ben left his room. 

He barely even sees Ben anymore. The only time he really does is at meals. John and Rami usually keep Ben occupied in conversation. Every time that he tries to say something to Ben, or ask a question of everyone, Roger or Rory seem to change the conversation. Gwil sadly wonders if Ben put them up to it. He hasn’t even been able to catch Ben’s eyes. Gwil has tried to find him during the day but hasn’t been successful yet. He keeps getting pulled away as well to make plans for the wedding. He told Rory that she could have whatever she wanted since he’s desperately in love with her brother and she feels unable to marry who she wants as well.

Gwil perks up a bit when someone knocks on his door. Ben never has been one to knock but Gwil hopes maybe it’s him, ready to talk to Gwil. Gwil half smiles when his father enters. 

Brian comes and sits on the edge of Gwil’s bed, “I think I know what’s wrong.”

Gwil sits up. If his dad has learned about him and Ben, perhaps he can help come up with a solution that isn’t Gwil ending their family line. 

Brian looks down at his hands in his lap, “I miss her too. I know how much she wanted to see this. See you happy, with children.” Gwil wasn’t expecting this response. “She and I used to talk about when you had kids, she and I would step down and just play with the grandchild all day while you did all the work.”

Gwil huffs out a small, half laugh. He remembers his mother telling him how she can’t wait to tell bedtime stories to his children someday. 

Brian reaches over to pat Gwil’s hand laying on top of the covers, “I can’t wait to see your children. You’re going to love them so much. I want loads of them... poor Lousia.” Brian coughs, thinking to himself for a moment. “But yes, think how lovely they’ll be.”

Gwil can’t help thinking of the boy from his dream, his dream son with Ben. Gwil bites the inside of his lip, “what if I love…. What if I don’t love Rory?”

Brian blinks rapidly a few times, “you don’t? I could have sworn you were in love. You’ve been smiling since the ball. You’ve seem… complete.”

Gwil thinks that’s exactly how he felt since meeting Ben. He’s pretty much always felt happy and content, but Ben just increased that. Gwil didn’t want to sleep because he wanted to have more time to spend with Ben, talking with him, laughing together, touching each other.

Brian squeeze Gwil’s hand, “you will grow to love her. You seem to get along so well. It took your mother and I awhile to realize what we had was love.”

Gwil knows he loves Ben. Ever since he heard Ben laugh, it was like something fell into place. He first knew it was love when he stayed awake to watch Ben sleep. Gwil had reached out and put his hand on Ben’s chest. Ben, though still asleep, grabbed Gwil’s hand and smiled. Gwil felt like his chest was going to burst open. Gwil gets distracted from his memory when his father stands up.

“Well, I’ll let you be for the evening. Perhaps soon we can go look at the stars soon. I’d love to show you and Rory together. We can get a whole group. Goodnight, Gwil.”

When Brian leaves, Gwil slides back down the bed. After a moment, he thought he heard someone knock again. There was a soft, singular thud. No one says anything or comes in. Gwil tries to sleep.

Outside the room, Ben hears King Brian saying good night. Ben quickly darts behind a statue in an alcove a bit down the hall. Ben peeks out to see if the king is gone. He slowly walks back up to the door, hand ready to open it, and rests his head against the wood. He grimaces when there’s a soft noise. He came to talk to Gwil. He’s been avoiding him all week. Rami has been going out into the woods with him to practice archery and anything else Ben wants to hide from Gwil. Anything they can do outside of the castle works. 

Ben misses him though. He was about to sneak in before when he heard Brian talking. He wants to go in now, comfort Gwil. He sounded so sad. He wants to share one more kiss, tell him he understands now after overhearing the conversation. Ben hears the clanking of armor down the hall. He sneaks away before someone catches him outside Gwil’s door.

++++++++

Ben shivers on top of the highest tower of the castle. King Brian insists the cold winter air makes it easier to see the stars. He’s not fully sure how Rami was able to convince him to come out here. He’s regretting it even more seeing Gwil looking warm between Joe and Rory, attentively listening to his his father tell them all about the stars. Ben is pretty close to Rami, but no one is on his other side. Ben shivers again and pulls the furs tighter around him. Ben is tempted to go back inside but remembers how excited John seemed to be that everyone else but him and Roger would be outside and how close their chambers are to Ben’s. Ben looks over at Gwil. He’s already looking at Ben, wearing a small smile. Ben can’t help smiling back. 

Rory notices the looks between Ben and Gwil. She dramatically shivers, “I think this is a little too cold for me. Lousia, do you want to come back inside with me?”

Lousia smiles up at her father, “sorry. I love listening to you, but this is really too cold.” Lousia throws her fur right on top of Gwil and Joe’s heads causing everyone to start laughing.

Gwil hears the lovely lilt of Ben’s laugh as he pulls the fur off of his head. Gwil wasn’t sure if he’d get to hear that noise again. Gwil can feel happy tears forming as he watches Ben laugh. Ben is usually so expressive. The last couple weeks, the few times Gwil has seen Ben at dinner, the only expression Ben seems to have is sad. Gwil is so relieved to see Ben smiling tonight. He’s thrilled to hear Ben laughing again. 

Brian shakes his head at his daughter, “I’ll come in with you. It is chilly.” He turns back to the four men still on the ground, “don’t stay out all night. You’ll get sick.”

Joe startles and rubs his side, “I think I might go in as well.”

Rami stands up, turning and extending a hand to Joe, “I’ll walk with you.” Rami turns and looks at Ben pointedly. 

Ben keeps looking up at the sky until everyone else is back inside. He timidly looks over at Gwil. Gwil is once again already looking at him.

“Gwil, I...”

“Ben, can we…” Gwil chuckles a bit, “go ahead, Ben. What were you going to say?”

Ben chews on his bottom lip, looking at his knees, “do you think we could be friends?”

Gwil just looks at him and swallows hard.

Ben shrugs and looks back up at Gwil, “we’ll be brothers. I miss just talking with you. Eventually we’ll fall out of love.”

Gwil lets his head fall back against the hard stone, looking at the stars, trying to will himself to not start sobbing. 

“Ben” His voice cracks. He looks back at Ben, “I don’t think I could ever not love you.”

Ben stands up. He walks over and bends down to Gwil. He cups Gwil’s face, wiping a few tears away, and he presses a kiss against his forehead, “goodnight my love.” Ben hurries back into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one less mad at Gwil??


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Gwil woke up the morning after looking at the stars he ran to his father’s room, stopping just short of the door. He wanted to do what he should have done from the beginning and just tell his father that Ben is who he wants to be with. Who he needs to spend the rest of his life with, regardless of everything else. 

The guards turned to look at him as he walked off again. After Ben asking if they could be friends last night, he wasn’t sure if Ben actually wanted to still be with him. He decides he needs to talk to Ben first. Perhaps Ben can forgive him for not saying anything sooner and will agree to be with him. Gwil can’t stand the idea of being just friends with him.

Gwil knocked on the door to Ben’s chambers. The voice that answered didn’t sound like Ben’s. Gwil entered to find Rami sitting at the table reading with his feet propped up on the table. Gwil looked around, noticing the bed was made.

“Where’s Ben?”

Rami answered without looking up, “gone.”

Gwil turned away from the bed and looked at Rami, “where did he go?”

Rami shrugged, “I don’t know. He said he knows the solution to his problem and left last night.”

Gwil is incredibly concerned that Ben left in the middle of the night. He’s starting to get frustrated that Rami doesn’t seem the least bit concerned about it. “Why aren’t you with him?”

Rami put the book he had down on the table and picked up another, never looking at Gwil, “He told me not to come”

Gwil huffs, “didn’t the king tell you to watch him?”

Rami flips through a few pages, “Ben said Roger was fine with it.”

Gwil is angry now, “WHAT IF HE GETS HURT?”

Rami slams the book closed and tosses it on the table. He stands up to face Gwil, “I think Ben’s been hurt enough that it won’t really matter.”

Gwil took a few steps backward as Rami approached him, “I didn’t… I… I hate that I’ve hurt him.” Gwil had assumed Ben ran off because of him but now that’s confirmed. Now he only has himself to be mad at if something happens to Ben. 

Rami scoffs, “well that doesn’t really change anything.” Rami rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Gwil sat across from Rami, “I’ll give up the throne. Just tell me where Ben is.” The desperation was obvious in Gwil’s tone.

Rami’s face slightly softens, “Ben doesn’t want that. He wants you to have the life you have always imagined. That includes the throne. And children. So….”

Gwil closed his eyes for a moment, biting the inside of his lip, “Ben is the life I want now. If Ben still wants that, I’m going to tell my father right now.”

Rami looks over Gwil’s face. Rami knew from talking with both Joe and Ben that Gwil really loves Ben. It was also incredibly obvious to Rami since the morning after the ball that Gwil was already in deep. Rami pursed his lips, “I don’t know where Ben went. I really don’t. I can’t actually help you.”

Gwil sighed, “if you find out. Please let me know. I want to bring him back here.”

Rami nodded. 

Gwil left to go ask around if anyone saw Ben leave the castle.

++++++++

Gwil is was pacing inside the king’s chambers waiting for him to arrive. He had been summoned by the chamberlain. Ben has been missing for a few days now. No one from Lis seems concerned about this. Gwil practically jumped on Roger when he followed Brian into the room. 

“Have you heard anything?”

Roger clenched his jaw and huffed air out of his nose, “no. I don’t expect to. He said he needed to go. I let him.” Roger gently placed his hand on Gwil’s shoulder, “let him go.”

Brian looks between the two men, slightly confused, but decides to dismiss it. “My dear Gwil, I have something for you to sign.

Gwil shook his head, “what? I can’t. I think I should go find Ben.” Roger tries not to laugh at how obvious Gwil is being. He is quite frankly shocked that Brian hadn’t figured out what was really going on yet. 

Brian pulls out the chair at the head of the table, “You don’t have time. We can send someone to look, but Roger isn’t concerned. You have more important matters.” Brian guides Gwil by the shoulder to sit down in the chair. Gwil looked between the two kings, trying to read Roger’s face to see if he really wasn’t concerned. Perhaps he knows exactly where Ben is. Gwil hopes it’s somewhere safe, warm, and he’s happy there. But if he’s not.

Gwil looks up at Brian, “Nothing is more..”

Brian slides a large piece of parchment in front of Gwil that distracts him. Gwil scans over the words. It’s declaring Gwil king.

Gwil’s mouth falls open. This is the last thing he was expecting today. “What?”

Brian smiles, “this is the perfect time. You need to plan your defence of YOUR kingdom. We’ll have the fancy coronation later. You have two kings at your disposal for advice. What are you going to do about the ogre situation?

++++++++

  
  


Ben slumps against a tree, trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t sure how long he had running. His horse had run off on him the day before. He had dismounted so they could both take a small break, have some water. Ben had heard a snarl behind them. The reins slipped from his hands before he realized it and the horse was gone. Ben had basically been running since then. Ben patted the small bag on his belt to make sure he still had the seeds.

Despite it being the middle of the night when Ben snuck into the stables to get his horse, there was a man waiting for him outside the stall. 

Ben looked around and didn’t see anyone else. Ben took a step back before the man gave him a friendly smile. 

Ben came off a little more rude than he meant to, “What are you doing here?”

The man laughed, “that’s a good question. But I think the real question is do you know what you’re doing? It’s dangerous, where you’re going.” The man turned around and grabbed the bridle, putting it on the horse for him. 

Ben took a deep breath as he put the saddle on his horse, “I don’t know exactly how to get there, but I’m not scared.”

The man shook, “you should be. It will keep you alive.” He held onto the horse as Ben mounted her, then handed Ben a small bag, “for if you make it. A gift.”

Ben raised his eyebrows, surprised, “thank you.” He attached the small bag to his belt. Ben started to rid out of the stables before turning around, “How did you know I was leaving and where I was going? Who are you?”

He smiled, “I just woke up and knew I needed to come down here. And the name’s Jim. Tell him I said hello.”

That didn’t really clear anything up for Ben, but he gave a polite nod and rode off into the night.

Ben felt better knowing he still had the seeds. He knew that they had to be important. Ben heard a branch snap somewhere nearby. He tightens the strap of his quiver across his chest and started running towards the part of the forest that looked a little bit brighter.

After another few hours of running, hiding behind trees, and listening for other living creatures, Ben sees a yellow leaf on the ground. It was the only color Ben had seen his entire time in the forest. Or the only one that wasn’t the black trees, dead brown leaves, and smattering of dirty grey snow. 

Ben looks ahead and sees more yellow leaves. He about screams when he feels something brush against his leg. He laughs when he looks down and sees a cat. The cat meows at him then runs forward. Ben decides he might as well follow it. There seems to be light coming in through the trees ahead as well.

The cat leads him to a circle of tall yellow trees just has Gwil had described. Ben calls out, “Hello.” He doesn’t hear a response so he follows the cat through the branches.

Ben sees a dark haired man lounging on some branches seemed to have grown into the shape of chaise. Ben knows he shouldn’t stare like he is, or really have just walked into what appears to be where this man lives, but he sees light streaming in behind the man, reflecting against iridescent wings. Ben realizes this really is the fairy from the story.

He stands up and walks towards Ben, “well aren’t you just adorable.” Ben finds himself blushing as the fairy walks around him, looking him over. Ben feels a finger brush against the back of his shoulders, “so handsome.”

Ben blushes and looks at the ground, watching the cat wind between his legs. “Thank you.”

“Please, have a seat.” The fairy gestures towards a tree stump as he sits back where he had been when Ben entered. 

Ben sits down and laughs when the cat jumps up, laying down on his lap. Ben stroked the cat a few times. He looks up at the fairy in front of him, “are you really…” he bites his bottom lip, “I’ve heard stories of The Great Fairy.”

He smiles wide, “Oh darling, just call me Freddie. What brings you to me?”

Ben feels calm for the first time in days. It only lasts for a moment. He starts thinking about why he came. He realizes what he really wants as tears start to roll down his cheeks. He wipes one side away, “I came here to ask if you could make it so I could have kids so I could be with the man I love, but that’s not really what I really want. I mean, I do want that. But I really just want Gwil to be happy. Gwil, Gwilym is his name. I just want him to have everything he could ever want. Whatever that is. I just want him safe and happy, even if it’s not with me.” Ben wipes the rest of his tears. 

Freddie smiles, “you’re precious.”

Ben sits up straight suddenly, “oh. I almost forgot, I have these for you.” Ben takes the small bag from his belt, standing so he can hand it to Freddie.

Freddie looks in the bag and smiles brightly, “sweet man.” He looks up at Ben again, “yes. I believe I met your Gwilym’s mother once. She came here and asked that her children find true love, just as she had with their father. She also asked that they be happy. Both of them will only fall in love once.”

Fresh tears start falling from Ben’s eyes. He sniffles, “I’m so sorry. I just thought Gwil loves me, but I can’t make him happy. I’m not his true love.”

Freddie stands, walks towards Ben, and smiling down at him, “oh darling, yes you are.” He rests his hand on Ben’s shoulder. Ben feels warmth and comfort spread through his whole body from that spot.

Ben takes a deep breath, “he’s marrying my sister.”

Freddie waves his hand dismissively at Ben, “he hasn’t yet.” Freddie walks towards a table.

Ben scratches the back of his head, “I can’t give him children. From what I know he’s wanted kids since he was one.”

Freddie laughs and turns on Ben, “Oh you can’t? Are you doubting my abilities? I thought you seemed smart.” Freddie pours the seeds from the bag into his hand, then as he pours them into his other hand, they suddenly became yellow roses.

“Oh!” Ben couldn’t help the surprised noise that left his lips. 

Freddie smiles at Ben, “Go back to him. I think you’ll find your ride outside.” 

Ben smiles, “I cannot thank you enough.”

Freddie laughs, “you can thank me by telling that handsome Jim to come see me again.” Freddie hands Ben one of the yellow roses.

Ben smiles and walks back out through the branches. He doesn’t know if he’ll stop being surprised today. In front of him stands two horses, one is his own and the other’s rider might be the last person he expected to see here. 

“Hurry up. I would like to get out of here. I’ve got a princess to save.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “she’s hardly in danger, Allen.”


	10. Chapter 10

Ben looks over his shoulder, making sure nothing is following them, before turning to Allen, “how did you find me anyways?”

Allen shrugs, “Was on my way here anyways. Rory wrote me that she was most likely getting married. I was trying to avoid going in there because it looked terrifying and I saw your horse running out. I caught her and she kept pulling back in. Figured something was wrong.” Allen looks over Ben, “you look fine. You actually look happy.”

Ben nods, “I am. Now. Thank you for bringing my horse.”

They keep riding for a while, going along the base of the mountains. Ben looks down and sees multiple sets of very large footsteps. Ben calls it to Allen’s attention before starting to look for signs of any living creatures.

Allen’s eyes get huge, “are there really ogres here? I thought that was something your pa made up when Rory told me before you left!”

Ben shook his head, “very real. Rami and I saw one when we first got here.” Ben smiles at the memory. Ben never would have guessed based on how awkward Gwil and Joe were that Gwil was the prince. Sure Ben had thought he was handsome, but he never would have guessed he’d be where he is now. 

Allen pulls at his reins to lead his horse farther away from the mountains so they can ride through the villages instead of around them, “how close was it?”

Ben laughed, “it almost killed the prince.”

Allen’s jaw drops, “what IS this place? I’ve got to get Rory out of here.” Ben couldn’t help smiling at that and not just because that would free up Gwil for him. Allen was quiet for a moment, “is she really getting married?”

Ben frowns, “yes. Maybe. I hope not.”

Allen sighs, “me too. But if she does, how’s this prince?”

“Wonderful.” Ben smiles wistfully

Allen glared at him, “what? Why are you making that face?”

Ben chewed on his bottom lip, “I’ve been sleeping with him. I’m in love with him.”

Allen laughs so loudly Ben feels the need to look around and make sure they haven’t attracted the attention of any ogres. Allen laughs a few more times before he turns to look back at Ben, “of course you are! Does everyone know about you? Does Rory?”

“Rory knows. My family knows. Rory was pissed for about 3 minutes. I don’t think his family knows. His dad is brilliant but has only seen us all together, or just Rory with Gwil. We tried not to interact just the two of us outside his chambers.” Ben smiles wide, “except for a few times.”

Allen studies Ben’s face, “what were you doing in the forest?”

Ben smiles, “hopefully something that works out in both our favors.” 

++++++++

Ben was shocked to see the villages outside the castle walls practically empty of all people. Ben took a deep breath as they approached the gate. He really hoped everyone wasn’t at the castle for the wedding. Ben didn’t think that much time had passed but wouldn’t be surprised if had been in the forest for longer than he realized. One of the guards walked forward to stop them from entering. 

He stood in front of Allen’s horse. “What business do you have here?” The guard looked to Ben, “aren’t you the prince from Lis?”

Ben straightened up, “yes. I am returning.” He gestured to Allen, “this is a member of our, err, household. I went to retrieve him.” Allen looked at Ben trying not to laugh at the obvious lie.

The guard didn’t seem to care, “The king has been looking for you. He’s in the great hall with the rest of court.”

Ben really wasn’t sure why Brian would be looking for him hard enough that the guards at the gate would know about it.

++++++++

Gwil wrings his fingers together as he surveys all of court standing before him. He looks over to his right and see his father smiling at him. Joe is standing behind Brian’s chair, also smiling. The Lord Chamberlain beside Joe gives nothing away to indicate what he’s thinking. 

The head of the King’s Guard is updating Gwil when the doors to the hall open. Gwil’s eyes flit up to see who’s entered. He doesn’t recognize the first man but he almost stands when he sees Ben coming in. He catches himself about halfway out of his chair and sits back down. Gwil is very thankful that Ben starts to approach him. He starts to smile when he sees the soft expression on Ben’s face. Gwil thinks he almost looks proud. Ben and the man with him bow to Gwil when they reach the front. Ben is smiling at Gwil when he comes back up.

Gwil coughs, trying to regain his composure, “Where were you? Why were you gone for so long?”

Ben clasps his hands together behind his back, “I lost my horse for a bit in the dark forest. We just made it back. On our way back, we saw ogre tracks at the base of the mountains. They aren’t staying in the mountains anymore. They looked a day or two old.”

Gwil holds onto the arms of his throne tightly, trying to force himself from running and embracing Ben, making sure he’s fine. If he lost his horse in the forest, he might have an injury that’s not obvious, “Are you injured? Why were you in the dark forest?” Gwil looks to Joe off to the side. Joe’s eyes are huge, silently urging Gwil to be less obvious. Gwil ignores it and turns back to Ben.

Ben slightly shakes his head, “No. I’m not hurt. It’s not important why I was there.”

Gwil clenches his jaw and address the head of the King’s Guard again, “Prepare the army faster, if possible. Send another patrol to make sure no one is left in the villages outside of the walls.” Gwil turns to his right, “Lord Chamberlain, if there is not enough room in town, please bring people into the castle itself.”

Gwil notices his father is smiling and his shoulder’s relax a bit. He looks back towards Ben, who is now standing at the front of the crowd with the man he came in with. That man whispers something to Ben, who then blushes and looks at the ground. Gwil feels a rush of anger and sadness, he  stands immediately. He thinks Ben might have gone to find a replacement. Someone that can give him all the things Gwil hesitated to. The court bows and curtseys as Gwil steps away from the throne to leave the hall. 

When Gwil is barely outside of the hall, Joe catches up with him. Joe tries to start a conversation with him, but Gwil can’t respond. He just wants to scream. He quickly walks towards Joe’s chamber’s, which are currently closer to the hall until Gwil switches with his father. Joe cuts in front of Gwil as he gets to the door, entering before him. 

Gwil sees movement over Joe’s head as they walk in. He ignores it for now, “WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?”

“Umm” Joe’s face is bright red as he moves some of the bed coverings, “I’m not sure. He brought Ben back though.”

Gwil lifts an eyebrow at Joe, “what is happening?”

Joe crosses his arms across his chest and sits on the edge of the bed, “are you ready for the fight? The ogres are closer. Scary stuff.” Gwil tries not to laugh at the fake casual tone Joe is using.

Gwil steps closer to the bed, suddenly leaning over and lifting the covers from the ground, “Hi Rami.”

Joe stammers, “umm… so… do we need swords for the fight.”

Rami stands up and straightens his clothes, “sounds like I need to go prepare.” Rami winks at Joe, making him blush more, and leaves the room.

Gwil laughs, “this is great.” Gwil thinks about Rami going to prepare to fight. He realizes that the party of Lis, the guards they brought with them will probably fight with them. Gwil is horrified by his next thought. He looks to Joe, “I have to go. I need to take care of this.” Gwil turns quickly to leave.

Joe rushes towards him, “Gwil, wait. I’ll come with you.”

Gwil stops with his hand on the door, “who is that with Ben?”

Joe swallows, “Your wedding is next week, Gwil.”

“I AM AWARE!” He sighs and speaks quieter, “sorry Joe. I know that...I just… who…”

Joe shrugs, “you’re taller.”

Gwil half smiles, “thank you. I need to go do something. Come if you want.”

Joe knows by Gwil’s face they are about to do something dangerous, probably stupid, but he can’t let Gwil go alone.

++++++++

Joe meets Gwil at the stables and hands him his sword “this is the stupidest thing we’ve ever done.”

Gwil pushes air out of his mouth as he attaches his sword to his belt, “yes, it is.” He walks over to his horse to put on the saddle.

Joe grabs the reins for their horses “why are we doing it? You have an army.”

Gwil stop to look at Joe, “yeah, and joining that army…” He can’t say his worst fear of what could happen.

Joe pushes some dirt around with this foot. It looks like Gwil might start crying so he doesn’t want to watch him and make it worse. “He can protect himself. You’ve seen it.”

Gwil shakes his head, “I can’t risk it.”

Joe looks up at him, “Gwil.”

Gwil points towards the entrance, “you can leave. Go back inside. Go to bed. I’ll make less noise on my own.”

Joe sighs, “No. Cause if you fail, or if we don’t go now, Rami is also joining the fight.” Joe grabs his saddle and puts it on his horse. 

Joe is surprised when Gwil rides directly to the front gate rather than them sneaking out. 

The guards looks slightly surprised to see them. Gwil just steels his jaw, looks them straight in the eyes and says, “open the gate.”

Joe can’t help smirking at his friend when the gate closes behind them, “that was amazing. I love you being the king.”

++++++++

As they approach the village at the base of the mountains, Gwil suddenly starts riding faster. Joe isn’t sure why at first, but then he noticed two familiar outlines standing by two horses drinking from a pond. 

Gwil quickly dismounts and runs up to Ben. He’s about to reach out and hug him. He stops and puts his arms down. He gives Ben a small smile. When Ben brightly smiles back, Gwil grabs onto him and pulls him tight against his chest, curling a hand into his curls, “You’re okay?”

Ben nuzzles into Gwil’s shoulder, “‘m good.”

Gwil pressed a kiss to the side of Ben’s head, “you’re not hurt?”

Ben shakes his head.

Gwil smiles and pulls back, leaving his hands on Ben’s shoulders, “good. Now go back.”

Ben looks at Rami, then back at Gwil, “what? No!”

Rami looks at Joe, “we’re coming with you.”

Joe lets out a deep breath, “I hate this idea, but we need help.”

Ben puts his hands on Gwil’s hips and gives them a small squeeze, “I saw Joe leaving the armory from my window. I know you have a plan. We are helping. What do you need us to do?”

They leave their horses in the village and walk towards the base of the mountains. They find the footprints Ben saw that morning and follow them a little ways up the mountains. They see the light of a fire through the trees. Rami sneaks up to get a closer look. 

He comes back rather quickly, “They are sleeping outside the entrance to a cave. It looks like there is a fire in the cave as well.”

Gwil takes a deep breath, “okay. We need to get past the sleeping ones. I’d guess the biggest one is in there. He’ll be the leader. I’ve been told if we kill him, the others will retreat.”

Rami crosses his arms, “how are we getting past them.”

At the same time Gwil says “quietly”, Joe says, “carefully.”

Ben looks at Rami, “we’re all going to die.” He looks over to Gwil. 

Gwil gives him a soft smile, “I love you.” He takes a step closer to Ben.

Ben steps directly in front of Gwil, looking up at him, “I love you too”

Gwil cups Ben’s cheek and softly kisses him, smiles against his lips then kisses him again. 

Ben pulls back, “I need to tell you something.”

Rami interjects, “is it going to help us survive?”

Ben rolls his eyes, “no, but it could change things if we do in fact live.”

Joe grabs Rami and kisses him.

Rami playfully pushes him off, “we aren’t dying, Joe. I won’t let you.”

Joe smiles and pokes Rami’s side, “softy.”

Gwil laces his hand in Ben’s, turning to Joe and Rami, “give us a moment.” He gently pulls Ben behind him, walking around a large tree. Once he’s sure Joe and Rami can’t see them, he backs Ben against the trunk. He puts one foot between Ben’s, leans against his chest, and rubs his nose against Ben’s before kissing him deeply. Ben wraps his arms around Gwil’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

Gwil pushes hair back from Ben’s face and rests his hand on his neck, “You and I are having a future together. If you still want that.”

Ben licks his lips, smiling, “Of course I want that. That’s why I left.”

“What?” Gwil searches Ben’s eyes, “where did… the dark forest… did you?” Gwil is ecstatic that Ben still wants to be with him. That’s more than enough for him, but he thinks maybe Ben found a way for them to have even more. He hopefully raises his eyebrows. 

Ben grins and nods. 

Gwil blinks a few happy tears out of his eyes, “We aren’t dying.”

Ben moves his hands behind Gwil’s head, “no, we aren’t.” Ben pulls Gwil in for another kiss.

  
  


Ben climbs up in a tree where he can see all of the ogres. He wonders how close Rami got so close to them. Ben counts a total of 17 ogres and is terrified. They make the one from by the lake look tiny. He knows if they wake up before he’s done, they are all dead. Ben’s hand starts to shake with nerves as he nocks his first arrow.

Ben looks down to the ground towards Gwil. He must sense this because Gwil turns from his spot at the tree line and smiles at Ben. It’s enough to calm Ben down. Ben smiles back. He lifts his bow to aim at the first ogre.

The four of them slowly approach the cave entrance. Rami stops Ben, “I think I just heard one of those make noise.” They all look at the ogres with varying amounts of arrows sticking out of them.

Joe takes a step away from the cave, “Rami and I will...just make sure they are all dead. You two go in.”

Ben looks to Gwil, who just nods in agreement and slowly walks into the cave.

They are lucky that Gwil was informed correctly. The only ogre in the cave is the biggest one of the bunch. Gwil is able to sneak right up to to it. He’s just about to run his sword into its chest when suddenly one of the large hands grabs Gwil. The sword falls from his hands as the ogre starts to squeeze him and stand up. 

Ben screams, “NO!” He runs up behind it. He takes the rope Rami was smart enough to bring and throws a loop around its neck. The ogre lets go of Gwil to pull at the rope. Ben tries with all his strength to tighten it. Ben uses the tension on the rope to pull himself up the ogres back and onto his shoulders. He looks down to see Gwil, sword in hand.

Gwil pressed the tip of his sword against the ogre’s chest, “the others are dead. You will be as well. Leave my kingdom or die.”

Joe turns from the fire when he hears a deep, loud roar followed by Gwil screaming. He starts to run towards the cave but Rami stops him.

Rami holds Joe’s arm, “wait. I thought I heard..” Rami pauses cause he thinks he can see a figure in the light from the cave.

Gwil and Ben walk out from the cave, covered in blood.

Ben sighs, “it’s done.”

Joe rushes forward and hugs Gwil tight. Gwil smiles, patting Joe’s back. 

Joe pushes a hand through his hair, “We should get back. Tell them the battle is off.”

“And the wedding.” Gwil bites the inside of his lip and looks over at Ben. Ben smiles, walks up to Gwil and wraps an arm around his waist.

Rami wipes sweat from his brow, “can we stop by the lake? Is it really warm enough to bathe in all year long?”

“Yes!” Joe cheers. “Best idea ever.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

They walk into the castle and Joe sighs dramatically.

“I can’t make it to my chambers, I’m just going to sleep here on the floor.”

Rami laughs, “would you like to me drag you?”

Joe puts his arms around Rami’s neck and starts to lift a leg to his chest, “carry me.”

Rami playfully rolls his eyes, “no.”

Joe notices that Gwil is walking the wrong direction, “umm that’s the wrong way. I know its late, or very early, but your room is that way.”

Gwil turns, “I’m not going to my room. I’m going to my father’s. I need to tell him about Ben and the ogres.”

Joe tilts his head, smiling, “I think that can wait a few hours. Sleep first.”

Ben smiles softly, “when he wakes up.”

Gwil walks up to Ben, slips his hand into his, “if you’re sure.” Ben nods. “Alright then.” Gwil starts leading Ben towards his chambers. He stops after a moment. “If you want.”

Ben bites his lip, “very much so.”

“Good.” Gwil smiles and kisses Ben gently before walking the rest of the way to his room, and he hopes their room now.

Ben sits at the end of Gwil’s bed, watching as Gwil walks up to him.

Gwil holds Ben’s knees as he kneels before him. Gwil smiles up at him, “Ben, I love you so much.”

Ben cups Gwil’s face with one hand, rubbing his thumb over his cheek bone. Ben thinks about how Freddie the Great Fairy said Ben was Gwil true love. The edge of his vision starts to get blurry from tears, “I know.”

Gwil kisses Ben’s palm, “I should have shouted it the moment I realized. What can I do to make it up to you?”

Ben smirks and raises an eyebrow, “as a start? Make love to me.”

Gwil runs his hands up Ben’s thighs, “how do you want me?”

Ben pushes Gwil’s shoulders back so he can stand. He takes his shirt off, followed by the rest of his clothes, then walks up to the wall and leaned back against it. He hooks a finger, beckoning Gwil to him.

Gwil stands and strips off his clothes. He grabs the blue bottle of slick liquid from his table before approaching Ben. Gwil gets on his knees before Ben. He reaches forward and lifts one of Ben’s legs to his shoulder. He looks up at Ben as he kisses up Ben’s thigh. He can see Ben’s breaths getting heavier, his cock getting harder. 

Gwil sucks on the spot between Ben’s thigh and his balls, cause Ben to whine. Gwil opens the bottle to coat his fingers and he kisses up Ben’s cock. Gwil swirls his tongue around the tip. Ben runs his hands through Gwil’s hair. Gwil wraps his hand around the base to steady it as he starts to take Ben’s cock into his mouth. He presses a slick finger against Ben’s hole. Gwil hums around Ben as he opens up around his finger. 

Gwil works at opening Ben up with more fingers as he bobs up and down on his cock. Ben’s head is falling from side to side as he moans and thrusts into Gwil’s wet mouth. 

Ben groans loud, “Gwil… I need you…now” 

Gwil curls his fingers in Ben, “do you want me to finish you like this first?”

Ben shakes his head, “need you in me when I come.”

Gwil kisses Ben’s hip, “yes, dear. Whatever you want.” Gwil slides his fingers out. Ben bends over to pick up the bottle, pouring it into his hand. He takes Gwil’s cock in his hand, covering it thoroughly and quickly as he can. He wants to feel Gwil inside him as soon as he can. Ben wraps his arms around Gwil’s neck as Gwil leans down to lift Ben’s legs to his waist. 

Gwil back Ben against the wall. Ben tightens his legs around Gwil so he can take one hand off Ben’s legs and line himself up to Ben’s hole. Ben’s head falls back against the stone as Gwil slides in. 

Gwil buries his head in Ben’s neck as he starts to thrust. Ben whimper in Gwil’s ear with each thrust is bringing him to the edge quickly. Gwil kisses Ben’s neck and up to his lips as he takes him in his hand, pumping Ben with his trusts.

“Gwil…god… yes…so close.” Ben moans.

Gwil grunts and picks up his pace. He can tell he’s hitting Ben in the right spot because he starts clenching around him. Gwil can’t hold on any longer. He bites Ben’s collarbone has he spills into him. Gwil pumps his hand quicker and Ben comes over his hand. Gwil carries Ben to the bed, slowly laying him down. Ben backs up to the middle of the bed, Gwil lays down on him. Ben pulls Gwil into a kiss. 

Gwil pulls away after a few minutes of slow, deep kissing, “I love you.”

Ben smiles, “I love you, too. More than anything.”

Gwil kisses Ben’s nose, “please stay.”

Ben laughs, “I don’t have the energy to go anywhere.”

Gwil shakes his head, “no. Stay forever.”

Ben kisses him, “you’re not getting rid of me ever.” Ben bites his lip, “we may need to be careful about having sex. I didn’t think to ask specifics, but you might get me pregnant now.”

Gwil growls and kisses Ben hard, “I’ll do it right now if you want.”

Ben holds Gwil’s face, “how much time till morning?”

Gwil shrugs, “no idea.”

Ben grins, “let’s do it again.”

++++++++

Gwil sits down on his throne, taking a deep breath as the rest of court sits. He looks at Ben and feels calm. He gives Ben a soft smile and then nods to Rory. 

He clears his throat, “Last night, thought I intended to go alone, a few brave men and I eliminated the ogre threat.” Gwil paused as chatter broke out amongst the crowd. He looked over at his father who looked shocked. 

Gwil continues, “Those men shall be honored on a separate day. Today I would also like to inform the court that Princess Rory of Lis and I have ended our engagement.” More whispers broke out. Gwil notices Roger and John smiling. Gwil looks to Ben and smiles, “I also intend to marry Prince Benjamin of Lis, if he’ll have me.”

Ben cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. He wants to run up to Gwil. He takes a step forward but feels Roger grabbing onto the back of his shirt, holding him in place.

Gwil looks over to his father, “I hope you don’t mind. I know I no longer require your approval, but would like your blessing.”

Brian shakes his head and smiles, “of course you have it. Why didn’t you say? I’m sorry for assuming.”

Gwil blinks happy tears away, “I don’t know why I didn’t. Are you sure?”

Brian laughs lightly, “You should probably ask Ben, because I have no issue with it.”

Gwil looks over at Ben, who’s looking at him expectantly. Gwil stands and approaches Ben. He takes Ben’s hand and lowers himself onto one knee, “I don’t think I could ever apologize enough for not publicly proclaiming my love from the beginning. Nothing will ever be enough without you by my side. I will spend my life showing you how much I love you. Will you marry me?”

Ben bites his lip, wipes tears from his face, and grins, “Yes, of course.” 

Gwil stands up and cups Ben’s face, “I love you.”

“I love y….” Gwil cuts Ben off by kissing him.

++++++++

4 years later

Ben laughs watching the golden brown curls bounce along, “slow down, Rich!” Ben watches his husband quickly turn around and swoop down to pick up their son. 

Gwil tickles Richard, “I got you.” The little boy laughs hard. Gwil settles him on his hip and reaches out to pull Ben against his side, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Ben grabs the little foot resting against Gwil’s stomach, “We are almost there. You see that little green bit on top of the blue? That’s Lis. Are you ready to meet Aunt Rory and Uncle Allen’s daughter?” Ben chuckles as Rich pulls on the hair of Gwil’s beard, clearly not listening to anything he just said.

Gwil blows a raspberry on his son’s cheek, “are you ready to meet your cousin?”

Richard’s green eyes sparkle in the light reflecting off the ocean. Gwil can’t believe how lucky he turned out to be. He knows he owes all of this happiness to Ben, and how brave he was, risking everything to be able to get this life for them. Gwil squeeze’s Ben tighter against him, kissing his forehead again.

Ben smiles and pushes up to meet Gwil’s lips, “I think we should try for a girl.”

Gwil beams down at his husband, “We can have as many as you want.”

Ben smirks, “you don’t mind making them?”

Gwil sighs wistfully, “I’ll do that whenever you want.” Ben laughs. 

Gwil doesn't think anyone has ever been has happy as he is with his husband and child right now. Gwil smiles thinking about how they’ll be this happy forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the ending!!!! Thank you for reading this far!!!
> 
> Also, I only slightly edited this chapter because I was excited to post. I’m sorry if there are mistakes


End file.
